We're Not Gonna Take It
by naivegryffinwhores
Summary: Before the words became jumbled and they just became names. From when they stood together, with each other till the very end of the line and the memories they made on the way. You may tell them to stop fighting, to forget about hope, to consider their paths, that this isn't their war, but they're not gonna take it. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas- this is their story
1. Cannoball

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, home to hundreds of students and to many great witches and wizards over the years. In this story though, we date back to Hogwarts in the year of 1976 and our story revolves around 6 students, known by their peers as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes.

Here is where the story starts. Before the words became jumbled and just became names. From when they stood together, with each other till the very end of the line and the memories they made on the way. You may tell them to stop fighting, to forget about hope, to consider their paths, that this isn't their war, but they're not gonna take it. They don't know where they're going but whatever happens they'll carry the memories of each other with them forever. And replay them over and over.

This is their story.

* * *

 _Summer Holidays, 1976_

The clapping of thunder rolled across the sky. The often picturesque landscape was instead replaced by dark leaden menacing clouds layered over the skies, accompanied by sharp bolts of lightning, heavy rain pouring down in sheets, the source of the raucous slaps across the windscreen. Sirius Black felt his stomach churn, not by the unsteady motions of the Knight Bus, though by the events which had led to him boarding it.

Sirius unlike most wizards hated the summer holidays as it meant having to go home, to 12 Grimmauld Place where there was not a moments of peace, and he was the cause.

"Blood traitor!" "Poor excuse for a son!" "Disgrace to the Black family name!" The screams produced by Orion and Walburga Black echoed the halls of the eerie house day after day accompanied by scarring curses and hits. On this particular day, it was worse than it had ever been before. Sirius shook his head in an attempt to be rid of the memories, of what had led to him being tortured by the Cruciatus curse, what had caused the final fissure, why Sirius had left Grimmauld Place, never to return.

Big black combat boots trudged through the mud, the sheets of rain soaking his clothes, making each step he took heavier. To any muggle onlooker, the sight ahead would appear as a small cottage, surrounded by large field, one would assume it belonged to farmers. To a wizard however, ahead of them would be a towering manor and although the rain was forceful and the skies were full of menacing dark clouds, it would hardly go unnoticed how well kept the property was. A field could be spotted afar accompanied by Quidditch hoops, a well-kept front garden welcomed any guests, sprouting daisies, magnolias and tulips, featuring fountains and flutterby bushes. Once the sight of the garden was absorbed a trail of pebbles, assembling into a path, led to the front of the manor.

Big black combat boots trudged carefully along the pebbled path, accompanied by a silent curse every time a muddy mark was left. Sirius stood at the front of the manor. The door of which he had been welcomed into time and time again. The door he and James had ran through countless times after a long day of adventure. The door that was a symbol to him of what it felt like to have a home. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't knock. What if they didn't want him? What if they would just see him as a burden? And James. What would James think? James was the only person who could make this better, he always was. James who had inherited these qualities from his parents. Who Sirius prayed as he drew his hand to knock on the door, could make this better.

It was Euphemia Potter who opened the door. Euphemia Potter was a short woman with shoulder length river-silver hair. It was clear in her youth she was beautiful though old age had not stolen all of her beauty. She still possessed the kindest marbling hazel eyes you could ever know and there was still an occupancy of strength and wisdom in her olive-skinned face despite her aged exterior.

As soon as she saw the sight in front of him she rushed forward and held the boy in a motherly embrace. "Oh my darling boy, inside, come inside," she took Sirius by the hand and had only taken one step when a large yell echoed through the halls.

"PADDY?!" James Potter ran like the speed of light, a blur of dark messy hair, long limbs, and a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey accompanied by heavy footsteps made their way down the marble staircase that led to the sitting room and down the hall which led to the hallway, never taking his eyes of his best friend, his path clear, only stopping once he had reached his best friend.

It was in that moment, Mrs Potter was brought back to a young eleven year old Sirius Black, sleeping on the couch in the sitting room after Flooing for James in the dead of the night as, "James from school said to just Floo him when things got really really bad at home," and woke up to a snoring James and Sirius tangled on the same couch, fast asleep, arms and legs all over the place, both black haired boys looking as if they were brothers and they proved to be just like brothers every day from the moment they met, especially this one. James held Sirius in an embrace so tight, it was if he was afraid of letting go, as if letting go would cause him further pain, causing pain to himself. Sirius held James in an embrace so tight, it was as if he was afraid of losing him, as if losing him would mean losing the best thing that had ever happened to him, losing a part of himself.

"You're home now," whispered James as he finally let him go only to sling an arm around Sirius' shoulder, "Let's take your stuff up to your room mate." The boys walked up the stairs together as Euphemia Potter watched and she could've sworn she could see both of her boys' eyes beginning to water, just as hers own.

After the two boys had gone up, and Fleamont Potter, who had earned a full account of the night's events from his worried wife, had arrived home, the now equally worried couple sat in their sitting room, the smell of wood encircled the room and the crackle sound of the fire was all that could be heard,brewing over the events of that night.

"The barriers," Fleamont said interrupting the silence and looking up to his wife, "Only a member of the Potter family is able to pass through them and others are only allowed within the assistance of one, it's very advanced and very old magic."

"It's about time isn't it?" asked Euphemia, watching her husband over the mug of tea she held in her hands.

"About time for what?" asked Fleamont bemusedly.

"The problem with all this old magic is- it's old, and slow. It's not as quick as it used to be and for the past five years I've been waiting for it to recognise we have a second son," replied Euphemia.

* * *

It was as though the events of that night had cast a spell upon the world that day. This is why our story begins here. Because this was when everything began to change. When a lot of what James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Marlene and Dorcas knew, would never be the same again. There was a magic in it, but not the magic we're used to, not real magic, but an unspoken shift. This is when the clock began to tick, counting down to an unavoidable future of war they were beginning to prepare for.


	2. Shelter

" _Friends are the family we choose for ourselves"_

 _Summer Holidays 1976_

 _The Next Morning_

* * *

The grey and ominous clouds hung low in the sky, the effects of last night's storm still wearing off. Marlene McKinnon woke early, her thin athletic frame, heavily wrapped like a package to restrain bitter morning cold. Her large deep chestnut doe eyes, though still tired, were embossed with flecks of gold that made them appear to have an inner fire, just like her personality. Stepping out of the back doorway of her house, Marlene wrapped her arms around herself and sauntered through the joint backyard of the Potter's and McKinnon's. The two families had been close over generations and it was no surprise that when Euphemia Potter gave birth to her first and only child, he would grow inseparable with the only daughter of her and Fleamont's close friends and neighbours, Vera and Leon McKinnon. Both backyards equipped with a miniature Quidditch pitch and small forest had no gate separating them. When James and Marlene were younger, they were free to roam the spacious land and treated it as their Kingdom, and they were the rulers. Marlene and James immediately became best friends and pre-Hogwarts it was hard to find one without the other. When they went to school though, things began to change and they didn't see as much of each other as they used to be. At times it was hard to find time for each other but they made it work. The both of them keen members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team found it necessary to make sure they were always in immaculate health and would run together almost every weekday morning.

This morning was no different. Marlene waited impatiently out in the garden for James though he was never late without giving her some sort of notice firs. Figuring he had slept in, after five minutes tied her long, wavy, chestnut hair into a pony tail and took off. Running cleared her head. She found that with each step, her mind tosses away any negativity and rejuvenates from positivity, organising what thoughts mattered and which didn't. She loved to be fast and to be free; to have nothing hold her back.

* * *

That same morning Lily Evans had woken in quite an opposite way to how Marlene did; to a piercing scream. "AHHHHH! THERE'S A BLOODY OWL PECKING AT THE BALCONY DOOR". Lily groaned and rolled onto her stomach. It hadn't been the best of holidays, the events of the school year shadowed her all holidays as her parents continuously pestered her as to why her ex-best friend wasn't around and that on top of Petunia's Petunia-ness was enough to keep someone in bed. She thought back to her conversation with Severus at the beginning of the summer.

" _Lily please! You're being unreasonable," he exclaimed._

" _I'm being unreasonable? Oh wow, Severus are you listening to yourself? We've already had this conversation. You called me a mudblood, you're messing with Dark Magic and what you and those 'friends' of yours get up to is disgusting!"_

" _We're just-"_

" _Messing around? Messing around isn't preaching in the halls all the reasons You-Know-Who's got all the right ideas. Messing around isn't playing with Dark Magic Messing around isn't attacking innocent muggleborns and glorifying their deaths!,"_

" _James Potter always-"_

" _Why must you always bring up James Potter? He has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me. "_

" _You're just saying that because-"_

" _Stop. I do not want to hear it. All you ever do is give excuse after excuse. You need to leave. You've chosen your path and mine leads in the opposite direction. I'm making some changes in my life and if you don't hear from me, you're one of them so I won't want to hear from you again is that understood?"_

She had spent the remainder of the holidays off away in Brighton with her family which usually, was her favourite family tradition, but these holidays she found it hard to enjoy herself. Her mind was always occupied by thoughts about her other world. What would happen when she goes back to Hogwarts? The war is only getting worse and she's a number one target. What would school be like without Severus? Everyone knew they had a fight; everyone saw or heard about the fight near the lake after O.W.L.S, knew what he called her, knew that Potter humiliated her; bloody Potter the pompous git who made the situation ten times worse. One of her main worries was how she'd be treated by her fellow Gryffindors. Yes she was close with her roommates; Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and Florence, but they never really approved of her friendship with Severus and for that she felt like an outcast at times. She was definitely closest to Marlene and since the fight she'd been spending more time with Dorcas but the two were as thick as thieves and she hated the position of being a third wheel. And there was Remus but he was almost always with the other Marauders who Lily got along with but she wouldn't exactly call them friends.

Her thoughts though, were interrupted by a deafening screech, "FREAK! GET THIS CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!" Lily sighed rubbing her eyes and begrudgingly pulled on her bunny slippers when her door flew open and a fuming Petunia stomped in. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU TO KEEP YOUR ABNORMAL COMMUNICATION SYSTEM AWAY FROM ME?"

"Tuney calm down I'll go get it now but it's not doing you any harm. If you just-"

"Not do me any harm?!" asked Petunia, her face boiling with anger, clearly angry at the prospect of Lily believing she could be co-operative, "What do you think the neighbours think when they see an owl on the balcony in broad daylight holding an envelope in its mouth of all things? Unlike you they certainly won't think it's normal." Lily rubbed at her forehead and peered out the window to catch a glimpse on the owl in question. Perhaps Marlene or Remus or one of her friends had sent her a letter; that would be sure to improve her mood. When she looked however, it was an owl she had only ever seen come annually since she was introduced to the Wizarding World and in its beak it held not one, but two letters.

"My O.W.L marks are here!" Lily yelled and raced out of her room pushing past Petunia. Her pace didn't stop once she had reached the balcony. Giving the owl a small pat, Lily took her letters and sat down in the nearest chair. She blew a straggling piece of her bouffant red hair out of her face and ripped open the first letter.

* * *

When Marlene returned home from her run she was greeted by a large tawny owl on her window sill holding the same two letters Lily received. Seeing her two older brothers Marco and Mace receive the same letters in the summers before their sixth year, Marlene immediately recognised them and understood what they enclosed. "Mum?" she yelled running down the stairs of her house, "Dad?" she tried again but to no response. Entering the kitchen she found her two younger brothers and twins, Matty and Mikey divulging into a plate of pumpkin pasties. Rolling her eyes at the sight she asked, "Did you not here me calling? Where are mum and dad? It's Saturday they should be home."

"Next door," uttered Matty though the words came out muffled due to the food in his mouth, earning a snort of amusement from Mikey, whose mouth was just as full. Marlene arched her eyebrow at the two before again rolling her eyes and making her way to the Potter's where she could also badger James for not joining her that morning. She entered the manor and made her way to the sitting room to find her parents though stopped in her tracks to study their expression; both couples appearing worrisome and weary. She pressed her back against the wall and stopped to listen, only making out the phrases, "broken barriers", "worried for James" and "cuts and bruises". She crept back towards the western spiral staircase deciding she'd find James first so he could tell her what happened.

* * *

"J! James! Jamie wake up! Get up you great oaf! J, come on," Marlene commanded waiting impatiently by James' bed waiting for any form of reply. When it was obvious he wasn't going to show any signs of acknowledgement she stretched her arms out and silently counted down from five before… "AHHHHHH!," yelled James although the sound was muffled due to him being engulfed by an irritated Marlene who had jumped on him, "Mar? I never wake you up!" he huffed, pouting his lips and reaching for his glasses from the bedside.

"You never have to because I'm always up before 10 you twat," she countered, satisfied with her success, "You usually are too and before you explain why I'm going take a lucky guess and say it was because of the break in,"

James sat up hurriedly, "Break in? Someone broke in? At what time? Where's Sirius? Is he okay? Are-"

"Sirius? I thought he left the day before?" asked Marlene in confusion.

"It's a bit of a long story but what's this about a break in?" James asked rubbing his eyes.

"I just heard your parents telling mine someone broke the barriers last night."

"Sirius broke the barriers?"

"Sirius broke into your house?

"What? No!"

"Wait, back it up. Sirius is here?" James filled her in on the events of the night, shuddering as he recounted them. He had never seen his best friend in a worse state and he definitely did not want to see him like that again. He was at a lost for what to do though. They both crashed immediately after he got cleaned up but it was hard for James to obtain a sentence out of him. Marlene covered her mouth in horror as he did and shook her head once he had finished. "I'm going to kill them! I am going to-"

"Mar, as much as I want to, it wouldn't help the situation right now. He needs the people he cares about and he needs to know they care" assured James.

"Then why are still in your room?" she complained exasperatedly.

* * *

"Paddy!" shouted James from the other side of the door to no answer, "I'm going to open the door okay?" James lightly pushed the door open while Marlene waited outside the door though she wasn't waiting very long as just as quickly as he went in, James had come back out. "He's not there. I thought I'd give it a shot but I knew he wouldn't be."

"He wouldn't have snuck off would he?" asked Marlene.

"No, no, he's just gone to clear his head and at school whenever it's family stuff he goes to the Astronomy tower for a bit. That must mean he's-"

"On the roof," she said looking at James. She hated to see James hurting this way. The sadness in his eyes were shadowed by the dark circles underneath them, she couldn't blame him for missing their run. "Well come on," she said playfully and gave his stomach a poke, "first one to the top floor wins!" Marlene yelled racing up the stairs with James stomping close behind her. Marlene had won and poked her tongue out at James, who shivered slightly due to the icy breeze that greeted them. The large semi-circled stained window, the source of the cold, to access the roof was open. "Should I go?" asked Marlene hesitantly.

"I think you should stay. I don't know what to say though," groaned James ruffling his hair. He stopped to look up at Marlene, his eyes wide, "Unless…" he begun with hopeful eyes.

"No! James…"

"Please Mar!"

"Well," she begun clapping her hands together awkwardly, "I don't mean to stick my nose in someone else's rose-"

"Marls you're rhyming and you only rhyme when you're nervous."

"I'm aware of my problem James without you pointing it out" she answered pouting. James reached down to grab her hands. "Marlene McKinnon, you're perfect and I love you and you're my longest and best friend," Marlene rolled her eyes and glared at him, used to this routine "but you nervous makes me more nervous than you are. And I was already nervous!"

"He's your best mate! Why don't you write to Remus or Peter to come and talk to him? Or even his cousin Andy? Wouldn't she be helpful?"

"You're already here though! I don't want him to be alone for too long. I've spoken to him about this since we met, maybe a new perspective will help and you're as smart as your mum I think you can do it."

"Fine. But James-"

"I know," he said placing his arm on her shoulder and smiled, "I'll be right behind you."

Marlene stepped through the window and onto the roof of the Potter's manor. Once she had steadied herself she surveyed the scene. The sky was clearing and a hint of sunlight was peering behind the clouds. That wasn't the focus of her attention though. It was rare to see him in such a state, Sirius Black sat on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling down, his eyes blank and tired, his cheeks pale and sullen, his hair was a mess comparable to James' but that wasn't what shook her. He appeared so downhearted and lost, a sight she wasn't used to and certainly a sight she didn't like. She carefully sat down beside him, imitating his position. He didn't seem to register her presence until she spoke up. 'Hey there," she spoke quietly.

Sirius looked up surprisingly, "McKinnon," he simply uttered nodding at her.

"What's on your mind?"

"We're in war."

"There are many wars going on right now. Some are in different worlds, countries, some personal and are between friends and family and then some against ourselves,"

"Do I get a medal for ticking the most boxes?"

"You can get a medal for each one you can end in peace"

"I know James talked you into this but I'm a lost cause McKinnon. Just leave me alone."

Now she was pissed off.

"Acting like this is hurting the people who care about you. Are you the only person that's ever been hurt? The only one that's ever been alienated or let down? Then what gives you the right to act the way you are?"

"There's nothing-"

"Bullshit. They've been like that your whole life and it changed when you came to Hogwarts. You found a new family; a real family. I don't want to hear this lost cause gloomy bullshit. You're Sirius Black."

"I've been thinking about the war against Voldemort a lot. I want to fight and I have wanted to for a while but my whole family is with the other side and that could put James and the Potter's in a worse position by taking me in."

"The Potter's have always been targets but that's not because of you. You're a Potter now too and have been for a while."

"Just because they -"

"Family goes so much further than blood Sirius! Did you even think about how you got to the house yesterday?"

"What do you- Oh," he muttered in realisation. He shrugged and continued, "It must have been-"

"For Godric's sake stop it! Only family can make it past and you made it past the barriers because you are family. If you're too blind to see it when everyone else can you're an even bigger idiot than I have thought for the past five years."

Sirius paused his face softening then let out a low chuckle, "Just because James likes me better,"

She whipped her head to stare at him in mock disbelief, "You stole him from me! I have eleven more years of friendship on you!" she joked though grateful and surprised at his change in mood.

"Well I broke the barriers," he said with a grin, inciting peals of laughter from her only to make him grin wider.

"Are you seriously playing that right now? Well I'm a better at Quidditch," she challenged and crossed her arms.

"You only dream to be as fantastic as me at Quidditch," he flexed his arm, "I mean look at these,"

"Are we having a Quidditch muscle off?" asked James eagerly entering through the window carrying a massive grin on his face and levitating three mugs of what appeared to be tea with his wand. His eagerness was short-lived though as when Sirius reached to grab his mug, revealing his arms next to James, the winner was evident.

"I don't even know why you try J," laughed Marlene grabbing for her mug.

James clutched his heart and widened his mouth in mock defeat, "Oh how you wound me Mar".

"And oh how the mighty have fallen," she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm earning a chuckle from Sirius. Marlene smiled triumphantly while James turned to Sirius and crossed his arms. "Paddy! You are meant to defend my honour!"

"What honour?" he asked inoffensively to which James pulled a face at him. Sirius winked at him earning him a smile from James, their way of showing they were grateful for the others company.

"Anyway," and James continued, "You know what I realised? We have a week and a bit left and we haven't had the Gryffindor gang together."

"Yes!" yelled Marlene eagerly placing her mug down, "We can have a bonfire! In the garden! We'll a good night together before the chaos of school."

"Well Remus is back tomorrow and Peter got back a few days ago so that makes five," counted James

"I think Fabian and Gideon would be good company," inputted Sirius, "What about some of the Gryffingals McKinnon?"

Ignoring the use of the term 'Gryffingals', Marlene proposed, "Lily got back yesterday and Dorcas has muggle fight school in the morning so she should be fine for a bonfire. And I haven't spoken much to Flo and Mary these holidays but they should be good."

"Wait- Muggles have fight schools?" quipped James intriguingly.

"She tried explaining it to me and that's what it sounded like. It's a part of her culture and she's been doing it since she was little but with everything that's been going on she's focusing more on it," recalled Marlene.

Sirius and James shared a fascinated look.

"It's not the type of muggle fighting you gits do," she stated continuing, "She's shown me before and it's more jumps, spins and kicks. I think it's called Kong Fu or something cool like that."

"KUNG FU!" shouted James and Sirius simultaneously causing Marlene to jump.

"Yeah…that'd be about right" said Marlene, "I'm assuming you're familiar with it."

"Like the muggle song Pete always sung in third year!" reminded Sirius.

"Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning!" the two boys sang, horribly off-key and pretending to slice the air.

"Right..."grimaced Marlene who had not wished to hear that song again since third year.

"Do you think she can teach us?" pleaded James.

"Well, you know Doe, you'll have to beg but this year's going to be a lot busier," she groaned, "Tensions are still higher than they've ever been with the Slytherins"

"I think that makes this year more fun actually."

"With Prongs as Quidditch Captain we're not going to get a moments rest,"

"I haven't even got the letter Pads-"

"Oh!" interrupted Marlene, causing both boys to jump, "I forget! Our Hogwarts letters and O.W.L results just arrived!"

"Have you opened yours?" Sirius asked to which Marlene shook her head.

"Ours will be downstairs," exclaimed James pulling Sirius to his feet, "Let's go Pads" he said and stepped back into the house. Sirius turned to look back at Marlene and motioned for her with his head before repeating James' movements and stepping through the window. Marlene's eyebrows furrowed. Although they had never been great friends and interactions like this were rare, she knew Sirius and while he might have shown improvement in his mood she knew it was a façade for James' sake. But what could she do about it? Should she do something about it?

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing feedback from the first chapter! I'm excited for you to read the next chapter that will include the bonfire where you get to be introduced tothe gang and see how they interact. I think I'm going to keep this pattern going and upload every Sunday though sometimes I might post twice in a week it just depends. Hope you enjoyed and please review/favourite/follow :) x


	3. Burning Doves

In the deepest, darkest hours of the night, a week before September 1st, Marlene McKinnon could not sleep.

Lately, sleep haunted her with nightmares of the war surrounding him. Too many people she cared about were at risk. Two of her best friends were Muggleborns, the Potter's and her family were two of the biggest blood traitor names plus high powers in the Ministry and in result they were all notable targets, although she hated to admit it, it scared her. Her inherited gene of incredible attentiveness proved she was always alert and could read people, primarily her enemies, like a book.

She slowly crept down the stairs of McKinnon manor en route to the shared backyard. The serenity of the outdoors and fresh air usually soothed her. To her surprise though, her endpoint was occupied. Through the dark a figure could be seen, mist and fog rolling off surrounding them. All alone in the deepest, darkest hours of the night, slowly inhaling a cigarette sat a gloomy and oblivious Sirius Black.

"Can't sleep?" she guessed, breaking the silence. Sirius jumped slightly, surprised and unaware he had company. "Always catching me by surprise aren't you?" he jibed squinting his eyes, struggling to gain vision of Marlene through the dark.

"Not on purpose," she protested.

"It'll become a habit," he assured and brought his attention down to the travelling smoke emitted by the cigarette between his fingers.

"Like avoiding a question?" Marlene pointed out with a frown, crossing her arms and walking closer towards him. Clearly irritated by her observation Sirius scowled and drew the burning cigarette to his lips. "What's that on your hands?" Marlene interjected worriedly.

"Broom burn, from James' training sessions." Sirius insisted quickly.

"We wear gloves during practice Sirius."

"Just drop it McKinnon it's nothing."

"They look bad,"

"It's none of your concern!" argued Sirius, the tone of his voice rising slightly. Marlene didn't care though. "If something or someone is harming you then it is my concern!" she argued back stubbornly locking his eyes on him.

"Why McKinnon? You and I don't talk. We're not friends."

"I swear sometimes it's like you want me to hate you," stated Marlene flaring her arms in the air exasperatedly. It wasn't that she didn't like Sirius. And it wasn't like he didn't like Marlene. Their relationship up until this summer usually rode on a mutual acceptance of 'my best friend's best friend' and banter, never emotions. They were both however extremely stubborn which is why if on the rare occasion an argument would break out between the two; James would be there to break it up before it escalated.

"I'm not the issue here!"

But James wasn't here. "Are you honestly trying to put this on me? You're the one who keeps pushing people away. The toxic relationships from your past are gone. All you're surrounded by now are the people who care. But keep acting the way you are and see how few are left. Stop holding onto the bad and embrace the good Sirius, before it's too late." And without hesitation Marlene spun on her foot carrying her head held high and stormed away back towards McKinnon Manor. And with an unexplainable uneasiness in his stomach, Sirius sat there until the rise of dawn his thoughts once again over clouded, with the pain of his past, though this time Marlene's words echoing through them.

* * *

The next morning when Sirius finally returned indoors, his body was so overtaken with tiredness that as soon as his head reached the pillow, worry slipped out of his grasp. James and Marlene were the exact opposite. It was 9:00 am and they had already been for a run, been through Quidditch drills and finalised the details of their upcoming back to school bonfire. Now they were lazily lying in the sun, James with his back resting on a mulberry tree on the shared land and Marlene with her head resting in his lap and was sorting through invitations.

"How's Lily?" James asked her, casually looking down at his nails as if they were the most interesting article in the world. Marlene slowly drew her attention away from the invitations and looked up at him with her eyebrows raised so high they furthered a good half inch from their usual home. Marlene held back a smirk, "Lily? Lily who?" she asked with the same air of casualness as James just had. James face in return turned tomato red and he sheepishly looked away furrowing his eyebrows. Marlene could read James better than anyone, and for her, that was enough of a reply.

"James what are you doing? Since that fight after O.W.L.S you've barely mentioned her. You're usually talking my ear off about her. You've fought before and you always bounce back. What's different now?"

"You know what it is Mar, you know me better than anyone. You always know, sometimes even before me. I've been wracking my brains but I just- I don't know what it is," he shrugged, absentmindedly ruffling his messy hair. Marlene studied James carefully. She wasn't used to seeing him so beaten down, and she certainly wasn't used to seeing him unsure of things. And she didn't like it. "James," he looked up, his sharp hazel eyes meeting her soft brown ones, "talk to me," she whispered.

"This wasn't like all the other times though Mar, I mean they were just small fights they were never all that bad. This one was bad, and Snviellus- I just can't believe he said that! I mean she's always defended him from everyone, always and he just completely threw all that away of something as stupid as blood purity. She doesn't deserve that! No one deserves that! It's all bullshit! And from her best friend too it must be miserable. What kind of person would I be if I kept pushing her and annoying her when she's going through a tough time? And it's the holidays so she's all by herself with her horrid sister you've told me about and in the same town as Snivellus. I couldn't do that to her. I don't want to push her anymore." James drew in a long breath and slowly exhaled, sheepishly looking up at Marlene. It was something that had been built up inside him since the fight and something he found hard to express let alone admit. The situation was alien to him and he lacked drive to improve it due to not only his inability to understand it but also for Lily's sake, who probably had devised seven fool proof ways to guarantee she would never have to speak to him again over the holidays after his part in the conflict between her and Snape.

"James, if there's one thing you've always been it's annoyingly resilient. You never give up. No matter what the situation."

"But-"

"But nothing. You need to take it step by step. What you've been doing wrong is annoying her just to get her attention and then when you asked her out you did it in the completely wrong moment and completely wrong circumstances."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You're not even friends with her for Godric's sake! I mean sure you bicker from time to time but for the most part you're what she calls 'occasionally civilised acquaintances'. So I suggest you start there."

"So we change the way we play the game."

"Yes but don't stress too much on it. Okay?" she reassured kindly, "You have lots of other things to focus on this year. More importantly, just like always, we're going to make this year better than the last! Starting off with this bonfire!".

James let out a hearty laugh and looked down affectionately, "You always know what to say don't you."

"Yep, another reason as to why I'm better than you," she teased.

"I honestly don't know how I would survive without you Mar," stated James clutching his heart dramatically earning an eye roll from Marlene.

"You wouldn't."

"I know," he agreed before taking advantage of her satisfaction to his agreement to tickle her sides. And just like that James' worries drifted away and the laughter of the friends echoed throughout the estate.

* * *

When Sirius finally woke, it was to the sight of two large feet. Sirius scrunched his nose at the spectacle, but never one to pass up a golden opportunity; he effortlessly transformed into his Animagus form and licked the feet in question.

"Wha- What? Paddy? How long have you been up?" James' confused voice spoke up squirming his feet and trying to avoid the sensation of along wet tongue slobbering all over his feet. Sirius on the other hand was immensely enjoying himself and continued to lick away at James' feet however much to his protests. With a sigh James pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the figure that continued to circle him playfully, uttering, "Petrificus totalus." The dog fell to the floor stiffly. James bent down and scratched his best friend behind the ears laughing, "There's a good boy," he said in a mockingly admirable tone, "How about I change you back and you become my best mate again huh?" James stood up pointed his wanted and stated the counter curse. Immediately Sirius turned back into human form and tackled James. "Did you miss my pretty face that much?" ruffling James' hair in the way he knew he loathed.

"More like no one's around and I'm bored of watching your pretty face drool and snore," James corrected.

"You say that but all I hear is 'watching your pretty face'. I rest my case," replied Sirius with a bow.

"Do I need to remind you I had you in a binding charm around a minute ago?"

"Do I need to remind you I remain the only person who knows about the duck and the-"

"You've made your point we're even."

"Anyway why is there no one around? Where's McKinnon?"

"Went to visit Meadowes," said James, "Why do you ask?" to which Sirius shrugged. James sighed. Since Sirius had left Grimmauld Place his mood would go up and down. Some days acting like nothing had changed, some he shut himself out and some he so obviously trying to act normal for James' sake. He had been getting better though. Most days were like this where the two were just themselves and got too caught up in the fun to think about anything else. But Sirius never wanted to call the other boys over or try talking to his cousin Andromeda, which brought James back to the reality of the issue.

"Whatever… Anyway I think that calls for a marauders reunion"

"Prongs, I told you I don't-"

"Too bad. Moony will be over later and Pete will try and make it. So let's get up and go and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sirius said submissively.

"Mum made-"

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

On the other side of the country, the summer holidays were never the best of times for another young Gryffindor. Growing up in a household where she wasn't valued, divorced parents who didn't exactly understand the Wizarding world or approve of it diminished her eagerness to relish in her roots to the Muggle world. Usually her summer holidays were focussed on reconnecting to all the aspects of the Muggle world as she didn't have the easiest access to at Hogwarts. And so she would spend her holidays painting or stocking up on Muggle items to bring on her return to her beloved Hogwarts from records and clothes to books and different teas. But the events of the end of the school year had its effect on everyone. Some worse than others and were just like her.

" _Pathetic Mudblood_!" The thoughts of their sneers fuelling the escalating force of each strike.

" _What are you going to do about it Meadowes?"_ Blood boiling as her fist collided with the heavy training bag.

" _You're digging your own grave Mudblood"_ That was the one that always set her off. She trained her eyes on a scratch on the bag, stepped back and striked. And after the first strike, the motions became fluent. It wasn't a hobby anymore. It was a necessity. It was her advantage in the corrupt world of blood purity. It was what helped her last school year when Mary got attacked by Mulicber, Avery, Rosier and Wilkes and she was the only one who found them, the only one with no support, the only one they're now too afraid to look in the eye, her name a taboo among them, Dorcas Meaodwes. She's a mess of gorgeous chaos and if you look you can see it in her eyes.

"Hey stranger," Dorcas looked up with her hands instinctively raised on guard only to be greeted by a familiar face she so dearly missed and instantly, a smile crept onto her face. She quickly ran over and engulfed her best friend in a tight embrace, "You're stinky and sweaty! Get off me!"

Dorcas chuckled, "I see you haven't missed me that much."

"Oh trust me I did, but funnily enough I didn't want to taste your armpit juice."

"Wrong answer! You lose and win nothing." Marlene pouted.

"But I've had no one to cuddle with but James for three weeks!"

"Fine! I forgive you,'" rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on my best friend, congratulate her in person on her nine O.W.L.S, and more importantly, to hand deliver this!" she directed flourishing and handing her an envelope.

"We both did! I'm so proud! But you mentioned that in your last letter and I sent my congrats. You convinced one of your brothers to apparate you halfway across the country just for you to deliver a letter you could have done by owl?" when Marlene just shrugged Dorcas shook her head and smiled, "Who was the unlucky contender?"

"Mace but you know how much of a Muggle buff he is so when I mentioned we'd see your Muggle fighting schools he didn't take more than a second to convince." I needed to get out of the house. Sirius is over and we had an argument last night and I'm just extremely sick of being around all boys all the time!"

"Hmm sounds about right when you're constantly surrounded by your brothers and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," she mumbled while ripping open the envelope. Scanning the contents quickly her mouth formed into a grin. "Marlene McKinnon you saviour to mankind oh how I have yearned for a party!"

"It'll only be small though, just to get everyone together before school starts"

"A party is a party and no matter the size we always make the best of it don't we?"

Marlene laughed in agreement, "Yes we do Doe," playfully pushing her arm, "So is that a yes? Can you come?"

"You know how dad is…," she answered with a frown. "Will there be someone who can take me and bring me back?"

"Fabian and Gideon are coming and just passed their apparition tests so I'm sure they'd be more than willing to," replied Marlene with a wink, "Also, I'm planning on getting the girls together to go and get school supplies on the 27th and you're coming.

They were interrupted by a yell, "Mar? Are you done?" yelled Mace McKinnon aggravated as he hurriedly paced towards the girls, "We need to leave."

Marlene let out a soft groan, "What'd you do to scare them?"

"I might have been staring but whether or not I had been is completely a matter of opinion and anyway they thought it was suspicious," he ranted forming imaginary quotation marks with his fingers as he said it, "sooooo… we must leave."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Exhibit A of the aggravating actions of the opposite gender I have been alone with. I'll see you soon Doe," she huffed pulling her friend into a tight embrace,

"Don't have too much fun without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," and with a wave and a click, Marlene and Mace disappeared.


	4. Sparks

Lily had been sitting in her room, reading To Kill a Mockingbird, when her concentration was interrupted by a soft tapping on the window. She glanced up and grinned once she saw the familiar owl that belonged to Marlene. She placed her Doctor Who bookmark she had been gifted by Remus two Christmas' ago in the her book before closing it and rushed to her window- unlocking it, then opening it for the dark feathered owl which Marlene had fittingly named Midnight. She retrieved the letter and gently patted its head "Wait right here, I'll go get you a little treat."

She grinned at the bird as she reached over and put the letter down and grabbed the snacks that she had for her owl. "Here you go." She held the treat out for her and giggled a little when the owl took it from her.

She opened the letter to find a long and winding letter of how her holidays had been since the pair had spoken last (two days ago), sharing Lily's excitement over their almost identical O.W.L results, recounting tales of fun from inside the Mckinnon household, confirming plans for Lily, herself, and Dorcas to go to Diagon Alley for their school shopping and lastly extending an invitation to an end of the holidays bonfire on the shared Mckinnon and Potter estate.

Lily pondered on the invitation. The guest list included all of her closest friends bar the Marauders (not including Remus) and they were the ones who were triggering her hesitation to attend. She hadn't seen any of the boys apart from Remus since school broke up and she still partly blamed them for the outbreak that had taken place between her and Severus after the O.W.L exams not to mention the embarrassment they, particularly James, had caused her. She had lost her best friend of five years, it wasn't an easy thing to let go. Severus had been her first real connection to the Wizarding World and there was so much of the Wizarding World that unfortunately reminded her of their friendship and for Lily, the troublesome Gryffindor boys reminded her of the friend she had lost.

She looked down at Marlene's letter and flipped it to the back and found an additional message from her best friend at the back stating,

" _I know what's going through your head right now but it's better to face everything that was left behind before we return to school like the strong person I know you are Lils. The positives outweigh the negatives so let's party hard!"_

Lily couldn't help but smile at Marlene's ability to always know what to say. "It will be fun," she thought trying to convince herself. She shook her head and repeated the phrase firmly, "It _will_ be fun."

* * *

The kindling flames of the bonfire positioned in the centre of the McKinnon and Potter property illuminated the atmosphere, protruding blades of fire and light into the starry skyline. Lily arrived at the Mckinnon Manor using the FLOO Network Mrs Mckinnon had kindly temporarily arranged between the two houses for such occasions. Smoothing down her deep blueberry puffy-sleeved dress she began to make her way outside. As she neared the bonfire, Lily smiled at all the familiar faces and tried to seek out her friends who she had missed over the break. There was her dorm mate and friend Florence Spinnet chatting with the red headed twins Fabian and Gideon or rather they were chatting to her and she was in a fit of giggles. Dorcas Meadowes and Mary MacDonald both muggleborns like herself were swaying their hips singing the lyrics to Venus by a band Mary knew called Shocking Blue as it played on the 'Triple M' radio station (Makers of Muggle Music). She grinned in recognition of the song one they had been singing frequently in their dorm since their first year. She spotted Remus, Sirius and Peter by the fire sharing what appeared to be Every Flavour Beans as every few seconds one of them would pull a face of disgust while the others roared with laughter. Lily made a mental note to reject any offerings of the sweets as it seemed the only assortment available were the unfavourable beans. There were two people noticeably missing however, Marlene and James. Lily wasn't sure yet how she'd encounter James so she decided she'd avoid seeking him out though she would've liked to have seen Marlene. It wouldn't be uncommon for the two of them to be together. Quite the opposite actually as the two had been best friends since birth. Shrugging off any concern Lily made her way to dance with Dorcas and Mary.

James and Marlene were not together though. James was thinking bitterly on how quickly the summer had ended when his train of thought was lost by the sight of dark red hair in the corner of his eyes. Raising his hand to his air and gently ruffling it, James turned around in a nonchalant attempt to catch a glimpse of Lily. Worry flooded his thoughts once again as he thought back to their last encounter before school broke off. He knew in the previous school year he had over-pestered Lily and it eventually resulted into one of his more shameful moments he hated to admit. He decided over a summer of long and hard thinking and many long talks with his mother, that this year he would let Lily initiate their interactions however little they would be. Over past years it would always be James pushing Lily for conversation and interaction and finally he had pushed too far. It was only over his fifth year at school that he harboured a strong crush over Lily Evans and thus it was in that year where the two found were often at each other's throats. James still had feelings for Lily though he thought given recent events it might be best to keep himself at a distance out of respect for her. And so with great strength James turned away from the memorising image and directed himself to where Fabian, Gideon and Flo were situated, eager to unveil Quidditch tactics with the three, who James was eager to assign to the new Gryffindor Quidditch in his first year as captain.

Marlene sat with her back rested against the tree her and James had been sitting under only a few days previous. The wind pushed past her and whipped her stray curls along with it. She heard a crunch of leaves but ignored it, she knew who it was. "Mind if I join?" asked a low husky voice. He saw Marlene seemed to be in deep thought and Sirius felt twinge of guilt for pulling her away from her thoughts but he needed to get something of his chest. "I owe you an apology."

"No shit".

"It's been explained to me, that sometimes I push people away, to remind myself I don't deserve them," he spoke up quietly, "and I probably never will," he admitted quickly. Marlene was growing tired of this excuse though and made no attempts to hide it. "This again?! Sirius you're not a burden. You have people who care about you and it's not fair on them for you to keep treating them this way."

"I cause them enough trouble as it is and there'll be a day when there's too much and-"

"But that's the point and that's what you're missing. For the people who care about you, there is no limit."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to ask you again Sirius," said Marlene breaking the silence, "Where did you get the burns on your hands?" She looked at him intently and it dawned on Sirius that although their previous relationship of 'my best friend's best friend' never broadened past playful banter it was obvious that had changed, and Marlene Mckinnon was someone who genuinely cared for his well being. When Sirius Black committed to a friendship, he committed to it for life and as he stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, he made the decision as to whether that would be the case with Marlene. It was. "My parents have been sending me letters," he admitted and immediately it felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. He took a breath before continuing, "and they've poisoned the paper with something I don't know what it is. Whatever's on them is what's been giving me the burn marks."

Marlene sat there silently fuming ripping the grass which she was sitting on before an outburst escaped from her mouth. "THOSE TWISTED, SPITEFUL DEVILS!" she shrieked, "We have to do something! I'm gonna-". A flood of appreciation for Marlene hit Sirius as he watched her reaction though he was quick to squash out any prospects of even thinking about seeing his family again. "You're not gonna do anything Mckinnon. I don't want to give them any satisfaction."

"But-"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Mckinnon," he said truthfully and quickly opted for a distraction, "but let's say we put it to better use, there is a party going on at the moment remember?"

"Oh says you Mr Doom and Gloom," she teased getting onto her feet.

"Now, now McKitten," she rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname he reserved for their banter, "I am the king of partying and don't forget it."

"You call those mediocre mothers meetings of yours party's? Well in that case it's probably past your bedtime so make sure to brush your teeth, " she replied not missing a beat and patted him on the head, making sure to ruffle his hair in the process, "I think I've got a few more dances left in me though," she said and walked off swaying her hips following the rhythm of the song. Dorcas who was also dancing spotted her best friend mid-spin and laughed at the familiar sight of Marlene dancing with her eyes closed completely oblivious to those around her. Dorcas made her way over to Marlene and gently bumped her hips with hers. "I saw you chit-chatting with Black," she claimed in a questioning tone. Marlene only nodded her head which prompted Dorcas to continue for a more in depth reply, "Is everything okay? It looked pretty grim and I overheard James telling the boys you've been helping him since- well since he ran away. You didn't mention that," she inquired watching her best friend's expressions carefully. Marlene remained expressionless however and softly hummed the tune to what was was currently playing on the MMM before replying, "He's stronger than he thinks. And I know that but he keeps forgetting it. I'm just here to remind him. "

"Uh-huh," Dorcas quipped though inquired no further, "Well whatever you do I know you'll do the right thing. Now come on, everyone's starting to sit around the fire let's grab a seat with the other girls.

* * *

Sensing that everyone was beginning to form into one group around the fire, Lily quickly excused herself to fetch a butterbeer hoping to avoid James. One person watched her sneak off and hurriedly got up to join her."Hey there Lils," greeted Remus. Lily turned and her face lighting up and tackled Remus in a hug but restraining herself from doing so too brutally. Remus laughed at her antics and fell into stride with redhead, "Good summer? I assume Brighton was nice." he asked.

"Oh yes it was lovely but it would have been a lot better if I had gotten to see more of you," she stated reaching to grab two butterbeers from the refreshments table and offered one to Remus, "What about you?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, eat, sleep, read, cause a bit of trouble with the boys and repeat," he replied with a shrug taking the bottle from her small hands as they began to make their way back to the fire. "I'm surprised though. All summer long and I hear not a single peep about Snape from you. I know it wasn't easy Lily and I know you've been holding back from talking about it." Lily looked down at her feet guiltily. She knew Remus was right, and there was probably no one better to discuss the matter with. She was just at a loss of words. "I don't know what to say Remus…" she began though was interrupted. Remus, sensing her vulnerability feigned a look of grave injury. "Of all the Marauders I thought I could be the one trusted to keep quiet. You wound me with your lack of faith," he teased, before listening intently.

Lily grinned at him, "And you wound me with your depth of sarcasm. But to answer your question, he kept coming over and trying to make up and continually apologised but it's not good enough and nothing ever will be. What's done is done and it's for the better."

Remus brewed on his words for a moment before speaking up, "You stand for better things than he did Lily and you made the best decision you could and I'm proud." When she heard him agree with her her face pulled into a full on smile. "That's very sweet of you Remus." She pulled him to a stop and hugged him quickly before pulling away and smiling. "Thank you."

"You deserve _better_ Lily, he stressed in a matter of fact tone, "and-" he said gesturing towards himself, "you _have_ better."

Lily laughed in response nearing the seats surrounding the bonfire, "Too true you are Remus," she said as the pair took a seat, "as always."

* * *

The group of eleven were all chatting away, discussing plans, predictions and promises about the new school year when Dorcas cleared her throat loudly and stood up, garnering the attention of everyone who didn't dare to deny her obvious request for silence, in a signature Dorcas Meadowes way. "I have a very serious- don't even think about it," she said pointing at Sirius who already had his mouth open ready to respond with a pun, quickly shutting him down, "request that I want you all to pay attention to.I would like to start this year, without the all too familiar sight of two figures running around the common room naked singing 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me' to all the first years," Dorcas declared, pointedly focusing her eyes at Fabian and Gideon. "I'm looking at you."

Fabian clutched his chest dramatically, "We only do it because people have come to expect it."

"And how else are the midgets meant to learn to respect their elders?" questioned Fabian throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's the only line in the whole bloody song you know!" a slightly amused Flo pointed out.

Maybe if you actually extended your lyrical knowledge of the song past one line it might've actually had an effect on the kids!" Dorcas stated scoldingly.

"But instead you sing that line over and over until you force the entire common room to go to bed early on the first night back!" voiced Lily, crossing her arms as if that settled the matter.

"Oh come on, it's a laugh!" One by one, Lily, Dorcas and Flo turned to face Sirius the flames of the fire reflected in their eyes, mirroring their fierce expressions.

"Don't you dare." said Flo, though her demands were dismissed as a cheeky voice spoke up.

"I intend to continue the tradition once you elders graduate this year," stated Sirius smugly, which was met by a varied response; the synchronised groans of the girls, the soft chuckling of the Marauders and the triumphant cheers of the Prewett twins.

"It'll be odd not having you two goofballs around once you've graduated."

"James, it's a whole year away. Don't kill the mood you tosser,"

"And besides we'll still be around don't you worry,"

"This is a nice conversation to end with a toast," declared Remus rising to stand on his feet. He looked down at all the people he was surrounded by and immediately a smile spread to his face, "To everyone here and our endless shenanigans!"

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a long while since I updated and I apologise. My phone was stolen and I had a lot saved on there but I'm back! Next chapter includes everyone's favourite scoundrel, Mr Mad-Eye Moody and it's possibly one of my favourite scenes ever and if they ever make anything for Marauders canon I hope they follow the headcanons I include and I think everyone else would too. _**Please favourite, follow and review as the more I get the more frequently I'll update x**_


	5. Close Encounters

It was the day after the bonfire and one of the very last days of the summer holidays and it seemed as though the countdown until the inevitable trip to Platform 9 and 3/4 was ticking by slowly, very very slowly but then, like a jet through the sky, all of a sudden at a rapid speed.

It started as quite a calm and ordinary day. Lily, Marlene and Dorcas were leisurely strolling the streets of Diagon Alley arms loaded with mandatory school supplies and school supplies the size of a Sugarplum's Sweets Shop jumbo bag, which they deemed mandatory to get through school.

"Well that just about concludes another back to school shopping spree," declared Dorcas.

"Our second last one ever," mused Marlene, brushing a stray wave of her brunette hair out of her eyes, "Wow, time flys."

"And wow, you really do know how to keep me young Mar," teased Lily although her eyes were shining. Marlene simply stuck her tongue out at the redhead before changing the subject. "I think today's success calls for a reward." She paused before directing her attention to Dorcas, "Rosa Lee's?" she suggested, knowing fully well it was Dorcas' favourite store in Diagon Alley.

"Is it not tradition?" Dorcas asked placing her hand to her chest as if she were offended by such a question. She readjusted her shopping bags before quickening her pace, moving ahead of the girls. She turned back towards Lily and Marlene whom she had briefly abandoned. "Mush ladies, mush," she commanded before returning down the path towards Rosa Lee's Teabags. Marlene and Lily harmoniously rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Mush?" Marlene queried, "Is that a muggle thing?"

The question was answered with a hearty laugh from Lily, "No actually it's a dog thing," Lily explained as the two girls finally catched up to their friend.

"Well that makes sense because I'm pretty sure I can see Doe's tail wagging," Marlene replied, purposely loudly so Dorcas could hear. Dorcas who was walking a mere three steps ahead of them stopped in her tracks to bend her bum out towards the girls holding her arms out like a fence, causing them to bump into her."Well let me give you a better view then," she joked before standing back up straight. "Now hurry up, my feet are getting sore." she complained, falling into stride with her two friends. "Why is it whenever we go to Diagon Alley we always leave going to Rosa Lee's till last?"

"Because nothing says back to school like ending a shopping trip with a hyperactive Dorcas eager for her tea," teases Lily.

"And there it is. The reminder I didn't need. Goodbye holidays, hello sixth year," complained Marlene.

"I'm in that stage where I miss school and can't wait to go back but I know when I do I'll miss this." mused Lily.

"This being…" asked Dorcas, familiar to the red-heads familiar vagueness that occurred whenever she had left her thoughts to roam free inside her head for too long, more often than not resulting in stress.

"Freedom!" she cried gesturing to the streets around her. "Doing what I like, seeing who I please, having control over what the next thing that's going to happen is. I don't have that at school" she explained, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"You can though. I mean come on! You and Snape are over!" protested Dorcas who had always hated Snape and was relieved that Lily was no longer blind to the error of his ways as she had been in the past.

"But that's not all-"

"Mar back me up here. I know you two have already had this conversation."

Marlene however was distracted by two figures in the furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes. ' _Is that?_ ' she thought.

"Mar?"

"Lily, Doe, I'll be right back," she declared beginning to make a beeline for the two figures.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped in her tracks two face the two girls while quickly constructing an excuse. "Mace's birthday is soon and he was eyeing this quill from Amanunesis' when we were in last week so I might pop in and see if it's still there," she explained, trying not to lose sight of the figures ahead.

"That's fine we can order your usual for you."

"Though don't be long. I love you but I've done my waiting for the day and I'm not going to wait for you to come back before I start."

"Well then quit yapping at me and let me go," she laughed. "Hopefully it won't take too long." Waving a quick goodbye she hurried off in the opposite direction of Rosa Lee's, her eyes glued to the nearing figures. Once at a closer range to confirm her suspicions, Marlene placed her hand in her cloak to where she had stored her wand, just in case.

"Black!" shouted Marlene. A tall and heavily wrapped woman turned around immediately towards the direction of the outcry. Her graying hair was pinned back into an elaborate updo, far too formal for a casual outing in Diagon Alley. She had stony eyes which looked as though they were formed in a permanent scowl. Her hand lied rested on the shoulder of a black haired boy standing beside her, the resemblance to his older brother uncanny, it was easy to identify that they were Walburga Black and her son Regulus, Sirius' blood family.

"Who are you?" bellowed Walburga, looking down at Marlene. Though this was Marlene Mckinnon, she didn't scare so easily.

Although her original yell had been directed towards the youngest of the House of Black, she averted her attention to the woman before her, eyes fuming and bloody boiling. "You must be the miserable scathing-"

"Who do you think you are to speak to me, Walburga of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in such a tone?"

To most, a remark such as this would intimidate the receiver, though Marlene was used to the dramatic antics of the Black family and only rolled her eyes. "You think your family name will scare me?" she asked amusedly, "Think again because I have a scary family name too you know. McKinnon, as in daughter of Alec McKinnon the famous Auror and Vera McKinnon, member of the Wizengamot."

"Oh a blood traitor"

"Try and think of some original insults that might actually have an affect on me rather than that old nickname."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way. I'll have you-"

"Have me what? Reported? Put for trial? Because I'd love to share the reason as to what it is you did that ticked me off. What you're sending Sirius is illegal. And I can have you sent to Azkaban for it, so you better stop if you know what's good for you, or else." she retorted before turning back on her heels towards her original path.

"Why you little-" shouted Walburga revealing her wand and pointing it at Marlene's back.

"Oh no you don't", shouted a voice and Walburga's wand was flown from her grip. A tall man with long dark grey grizzled hair wearing a large tan cloak stood before her, the look on his face and the tone of his voice showing he was clearly enraged. "Pointing a wand at someone's back is a skulker's move but pointing a wand to the back of a sixteen year old girl just shows how pathetic you are. Get out of here, now!" Walburga stood frozen in her feet, her eyes sending daggers towards the man. "Did you not hear me?" He asked advancing towards her. "I said now!" he yelled, causing the two members of the Black Family to scatter off. The man turned to face Marlene. "Staying out of trouble then McKinnon?"

"You know me Mad-Eye." Marlene had known Alastor Moody for most of her life as he and her father were partners in the field. He was like an uncle to her and he had always secretly favoured her among the other McKinnon children. He grumbled at the use of the nickname, "Potter Junior and the Black Sheep have got that name catching along then haven't they?. Your dad used it in the office the other day and it's spreading."

"James and Sirius have quite the talent for that. I don't think you do though," she teased. "Black sheep." she scoffed.

"How is the boy doing anyway? Your dad told me what happened. Rough stuff that is."

"It's hard but what else do you expect."

"Bloody family like that," he gestured to where Walburga had stood only moments before, "It's understandable." Marlene nodded in agreement.

"He's different than them though."

"He's got nerve. I've seen him with a wand too he's a bloody good fighter. He and Potter Junior make a good pair."

"Is that why you let them call you Mad-Eye?" she asked curiously, "You want to recruit them into the Academy?"

"Rough times are ahead. Kids like you three are going to want to run head first into battle. You've been like that since you could walk and you proved it today." He pulled out a pocket watch and glanced at the time. "I best be off." he declared before pausing to place a hand on Marlene's shoulder. "Pick your battles wisely." he spoke to her hastily though she could see the seriousness in his face. And with a loud click, he was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Diagon Alley, Dorcas and Lily had arrived at Rosa Lee's Teabags shop. "Whoa it's a lot busier than usual in here." said Lily as they squeezed through the door. "I don't think there are any spare tables Doe."  
"We'll just have to wait for someone to finish up."

"Well it means that by the time Marlene comes her drink won't be cold. Anyway, how was Kung-Fu Camp? You never really went into details about it in your letters."

"It was a lot of fun," Dorcas said nodding her head, "but hard. The instructor was great, he really knew how to push us to our limit. I've done moves I never knew I could and that will definitely come in handy at school."

"I think after you single-handedly took down four Slytherins last term, everyone will be too scared to even try and lay a finger on you, and Mary for that matter."

"They deserved it, she didn't. The amount of times we've had Mary come back to the dorm with bruises on her arms and cuts on her lip," she shook her head furiously and shivered at the image. "They deserved it." They both stood there silently for a moment. It wasn't a situation foreign to either of the girls, both who, like Mary, were muggleborn and unfortunately familiar with the stigma and abuse which accompanied the trait.

"Well," said Lily clearing her throat. "I can spy a free table towards the back."

Dorcas followed her line of sight and frowned to the back of the shop where a man with clean cut dark brown hair sat, "There's a man sitting there."

"By himself! I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing a table. Besides he looks quite young, he might be a Hogwarts student," she said grabbing Dorcas' hand and dragging her towards the table.

"Lily did the conversation we had a minute ago somehow already slip from your mind. Not all Hogwarts students are the friendly type who you can sip tea with."

"How about we test that theory?" asked Lily, clearly not ready to give up. Dorcas, who while being dragged through the shop by Lily, was not quite ready to give up until a waitress walked past carrying a brewing mug that carried the scent of cinnamon and cloves.

"Fine," she gave in. "Why do I have to a part of all your schemes to befriend every little woodland creature we encounter?" asked Dorcas slumping her shoulders.

"Excuse me? Everywhere else is full. Would you mind if we share a table?" The man looked up to meet Lily's green eyes before turning to look at Dorcas who gasped. Staring back at her with his blue eyes, the same face she had seen every day for the past weeks of the holidays. "Me-meadowes?" he stuttered, clearly as shocked as Dorcas was.

"Doc? You're a wizard?"

"And you're a witch?"

"And I'm confused!" intervened Lily, puzzled by the interaction before her. "You two know each other?"

"Lily," Dorcas spoke up, "this is Caradoc or Doc. He was my instructor at camp. Um, Doc this is my friend Lily." The statement was followed by an awkward silence as Dorcas and Caradoc continued to stare at each other in shock. Lily, who felt slightly uncomfortable cleared her throat and spoke up. "And you two had no idea that the other was magical."

"Nope." they said simultaneously followed by another silence. Caradoc cleared his throat and offered his hand to Lily to shake. "My apologies I'm being incredibly rude. Nice to meet you Lily. Please," he gestured to the empty seats in front of him, "Take a seat. I was just finishing up." The two girls hesitantly sat down before him.

"This is weird," announced Dorcas.

"I know. I wish I knew," agreed Caradoc, "I could have taught you wand combat."

"She doesn't need it," interjected Lily. "You should see her at school she's amazing."

"School…" said Caradoc slowly. "You two don't happen to go to Hogwarts do you?"

"Yeah, we're going back in a couple of days time. Sixth years. Why?"

"Well then," he stood up, brushing down his pants, "You'll have to start calling me Professor Dearborn then because I've been hired as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

Also in Diagon Alley that day, was a wearing James Potter. Ever since Sirius had left home, James had felt as though time was slipping between his fingers. Sirius had been in quite a lull since he left home and he had every right to be. Some days were better than others. For the most part he'd lock himself away in his room or spend hours to himself sitting on the roof of the manor. But then there would be days where he would act like his old self. However that was the issue, it was mainly an act performed to place a temporary ease on the Potters who had been constantly worrying about his well-being. James had hoped that the bonfire would improve his mood and it did. At the moment he was back at Potter Manor in the company of Remus and Peter who had stayed the night. James knew his best friend though, and he knew that his brightened attitude wouldn't fall back into a lull all too soon, which is why he was in Diagon Alley, to see someone who he knew would be able to help. He arrived at the storefront, relieved to see the open sign facing towards the streets. James pushed the door open and stepped into Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. The store was bustling with a wave of students, all preparing for the return of the school year, stocking up on their potion supplies. James wasn't there for any snake fangs or porcupine quills though. Quickly checking his surroundings for any watchful store attendees, with the skill of a Marauder, he snuck toward the back room of the shop. He pushed his glasses up his nose pausing outside of the door for a moment. He wasn't turning back now. That moment was quite quickly interrupted though as the door to the back room was pushed open, hitting James square in the nose and fumbling for his balance.

"I am so so sorry!" James lifted his head up to look at the source of the bump in. Standing there looking slightly more worn out than the last time he saw her and her once outstretched light brown hair now cut to shoulder length though still possessing those soft, wide eyes just as he remembered them, was Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda had found a part-time job at the apothecary brewing potions after the birth of her daughter, Nymphadora. James had recalled the fact being briefly brought up in a conversation with Sirius after he had received a letter from his favoured cousin. It seemed though that the two had lost contact as in the past whenever Sirius had received a letter from Andromeda, he would ensure to share stories with James regarding her daughter, who from what Sirius had shared, was a scallywag in the making. She let out a short gasp as she recognised the figure before her. "Well, well, well, James Potter, hasn't it been a while." she stated before refocusing her attention back to the injury she had caused, slowly and carefully stepped forward. "Sorry, again about your nose. I can help you with it."

"I expect you've been getting lots of practice with cleaning kids up."

"Oh you have no idea. Never in my life have I met a child more clumsy than my daughter and she's all but three years old," she declared before grabbing his shoulder and pulling out her wand. "Stand still," she instructed and quickly waved her wand towards his nose, "Episkey." James let out a low yelp of pain although he was quite familiar with the spell, he could never quite get used to the pain. "Thanks. I think your apology is more deserving to someone else though," he stated, forming his face into a frown, the gesture fittingly returned by Andromeda. She wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from James whom, from the occasional moments they had been in company of one another had always been exceptionally warm towards her.

"Oh. And who is it I should be apologising to?" she asked warily, strongly disliking his choice of tone.

James only repeated the tone with a scoff. "Hmm, maybe that cousin of yours who looked up to you. Who you used to write to all the time. Who you used to give hope. Do you have any idea of the state he's been in?," he scolded shaking his head disapprovingly at the woman.

"He's your best mate you tell me."

"The only person who could possibly have any clue of what he's going through at the moment hasn't bothered to check in and see how he is. Understandably he's feeling like crap and what have you done to help him."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know"

Andromeda glared at James refusing to back down. If he wanted to scold her then she would give him the vital facts he was obviously missing."I haven't heard anything about Sirius in weeks! I sent him a letter at the beginning of the holidays, offering for him to stay with Ted and I but I never got a response. I followed up on them just in case they got lost but nothing! He's cut me off! He chose _you_." She ranted, jabbing James in the chest with her index finger as she emphasised the last word, leaving him speechless. She took advantage of his silence and continued, "By the looks of it he doesn't want to talk, so whatever it is your scolding me for, save your breath because he chose to stop confiding in me But don't you even think that it means I'm not worried about him because I am, and I'm always thinking about him.".

James was at a loss for words. He felt like an idiot.. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. He had no idea that Sirius had cut off Andromeda. It only restated his growing worries about Sirius. If he hadn't confided this with James, what else was he hiding? How deep was this wound? How would it heal? Opening his eyes James focused his gaze to Andromeda, the usual softness of his eyes which had vanished since he had entered the shop slowly growing back. He contemplated on his words to prevent anymore accusatory and unnecessary remarks. Andromeda understood why James was so worked up as it was similar to the reason she was. The two who had always gotten along well both shared a strong love for Sirius and neither of them liked for it to be questioned.

"I'm so sorry Andy. I thought you knew. If I had known I never would've snapped at you like that. I thought it was so unlike you and with the state Sirius has been in-"

"Apology accepted James and I guess I owe you a similar one but you already know what I'd say. But let's take a few steps back-"

"I'm not getting hit by that door again."

She smiled in recognition of the personality James she was familiar with, and preferred to the one she had seen only moments ago. "Tell me what happened."

"Sirius left home. He showed up at my house a few nights ago worse than I've ever seen him Andy. They did bad things to him and I've tried helping him but I don't know what I can do. This is it. He's not going back. He never deserved any of it and I-" he sighed. Sirius' family was a subject matter that always left him in a slacken and sour mood, "It's ridiculous. Even after he's escaped that hell hole they're still in his head. I want to do more." he blurted out. Andromeda studied the clearly exasperated bespectacled boy before her,piecing together what was going through his mind. No matter what he tried James would always think he could more; more to help, to fix things, to be brave, to protect the people he cared about. "He really loves you, you know that, right?" she asked. "He might not say it too often but whenever we wrote, whenever we'd meet up and you and the boys didn't crash the reunion, he only talked about you, the boys and your parents. I'm glad he has you to always be there watching out for him. You do more than I ever could."

"He's like a brother to me. He is a brother to me."

"I know how much you care about him and trust me I do too." James bit his lip strongly regretting his previous words. When he walked in he had assumed that she hadn't cared about him yet it was evident she cared about him a lot more than others.

"I know he doesn't want to worry me, but when he doesn't talks to me it worries me more." she admitted starting to walk towards the back room, "I know what how he's feeling. He doesn't want to go back but he's just lacking a sense who his family is."

"We're his family. He knows that."

"Deep down I'm sure he does, but the weight of what he left is clouding his head and it's going to break him if we don't set him free," her eyebrows quirked up as an idea formed in her head. "And that's just what I'm going to do."

James gave a small nod. "I like the sound of this idea and I'll continue to nod even though I have no idea what you're talking about but I'd prefer to know. What do you mean free? Free of _those twisted devils?"_ He asked, unbothered by his word choice towards Sirius' parents. After all the stories that Sirius had told him, to put it simply, James loathed them beyond words.

"I'll sort out all the paperwork and emancipate him. Set him free. I'll sign it saying that if anything happens I'll be responsible, but he won't be held to them anymore and he won't have to go back to them." she explained.

"Andy that's bloody brilliant of you." James had regretted ever doubting Andromeda, she was too kind and pure of heart for such a dark and twisted family. She shrugged her shoulders, "There isn't much I can do but hopefully it will help."

"Do you want come round for dinner? You can tell him the good news and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a familiar face,"offered James.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm sure when he's ready to see me he will. I'll tell you what though, I'll write him a letter though I'll address it to you so I know it's in capable hands of delivery."

"Well if he doesn't right back to you straight away I can owl you from time to time just so you know he's okay." Andromeda smiled and pulled the young boy into a hug. "You know you can owl, right?" she stated pulling back from him. If you need someone, no matter whatever the situation, you can always owl."

He gave her a small smile, she cared so much and not long before he had basically lashed out on her for believing the opposite."Thanks Andy. And again, I'm sorry for well… you know", he said looking down sheepishly. Andromeda gently lifted his head with her fingertips to bring his gaze back towards her.

"You care for Sirius, I would've done the same if I were you. Owl me okay?"

He gave her a nod of promise "And keep me up to date with all of this legal paperwork and everything. If there are any issues, my next door neighbour's a pretty influential member of the Wizengamot. Anyway, I should probably be heading back now."

"Thank you for the visit James," she said sincerely. Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

"Hopefully Andy, you and that little scallywag of yours," He said with a grin satisfied with the results of his trip and headed back towards the main shop and onto the streets of the always lively and eventful, Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know all the chapters have touched on in some way how Sirius is after leaving home and I'd just like to explain Black is one of the most complex characters I've ever seen. He'd been through an extremely tough situation, he's lost and hurt. Anyone would be, which is why I decided against shrugging off the whole leaving home situation because it'd be unfair to the character.

Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know if you liked having Andromeda and Moody in there! We'll definitely be seeing more of Professor Dearborn at Hogwarts. **Keep adding to your favourites/reviewing/following. Much love xx**


	6. Settle Down

_We can't direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails_

 _September 1_ _st_ _1976_

* * *

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was filled to the brim with the buzzing of students as they rekindled the feeling of a second home which had died down over the two month break. A sea of children and adults all greeting each other with either a hello or goodbye as the minutes until the departure of the train swiftly narrowed down.

James, Sirius had just arrived at the platform with just ten minutes until departure through the method of Side-Along Apparition accompanied by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

"Take care Dad," said James leaning in to give his father a hug.

"Not so fast James. I want to ask you something before you go. Sirius," he said looking at his second son who stood next to James and was watching the scene in confusion, "You can stay if you like though it might make James a little uncomfortable."

"Dad, you might as well have placed a Permanent Sticking Charm on his feet."

"Not to worry Prongs, I'll give you your privacy." he said stroking his shoulder in mock reassurement. He took two steps away from James and Mr Potter and turned his back towards them, indicating that this proximity was close enough to privacy. James snorted and turned towards his father.

"Yes?" he asked.

"So which one is Lily Evans?" asked Fleamont innocently. A bark of laughter circled the station in response. James glared in the direction of Sirius whose back was still towards him but appeared to be at a shorter distance than two steps away.

"James. I've heard you talk in your sleep. If you can't tell your dad, who can you tell?". This remark provoked an eruption giggles coming from the same direction.

"Gee, I don't know," James wondered sarcastically, "Sirius… Remus… Peter... Mum… the trolley lady… that Frankie First Year over there."

"Saying goodbye to you makes me feel so warm inside."

"It's these special moments together which truly define our bond as father and son." Fleamont laughed and clapped his son on the back while lengthening his arm out to reach Sirius as well, who had retracted his initial two steps to join them again.

"You two keep me young,"

"Our purpose in life." Sirius remarked.

"Troublemakers by day, alchemists by night." James clarified.

"Nicholas Flamel would be proud."chortled Mr Potter sarcastically. "Before you two go there is something serious I want to talk to you about," he begun sincerely. "You boys aren't idiots. You know right from wrong and good from bad and you know what all these recent attacks are about and you probably know that they could be coming your way. Hogwarts is under the protection of not only Dumbledore but the Ministry which controls what comes in and out of that school but I don't know how long that protection is going to last. Voldemort has followers in the Ministry and who knows what they have planned but you need to prepare yourselves for anything coming your way. Keep your eyes and ears open," he paused. "If I were Alastor Moody you know what I'd say next."

"Constant vigilance," declared the boys simultaneously.

"More than ever," agreed Mr Potter. He took a deep breath and let out a short smile. "But of course remember to have fun this year. Don't let the darkness take away your happiness. I also expect you to win the Quidditch cup this year as captain, James".

"And," interrupted Euphemia who had just came back from greeting the mother of Remus Lupin, "do your best in school. You're beginning to prepare for your NEWTS. If you want to become Aurors you need to work hard." She paused to look at her two boys. This was a far longer farewell than those of the past but a lot had changed in the course of the year. She pulled both boys into a warm embrace. "Don't forget to write or else I'll worry and send you a howler." she threatened before kissing them both swiftly on the cheek. The two boys said their last farewells to Mr and Mrs Potter before levitating their trunks and guiding them aboard the Hogwarts Express, making their way to reunite the Marauders.

* * *

Meanwhile, already boarded on the train, a different group of Gryffindor Sixth Years were reuniting. 'The Gryffingals,' as the Marauders had infamously coined them as they saw it fit for the girls to be branded in a similar fashion to the Marauders and consisted of Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald and Flo Spinnet to whom Dorcas had just finished recounting the tale of her odd run in at Diagon Alley.

"That's so strange Doe!" remarked Mary. "And you never had a clue?"

Not a clue. If I'm honest I never thought of the possibility either. Though he always thought I was a muggle too so we're on even grounds."

"That's just so weird! What are the chances that you're kung-fu instructor is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

"Who's the new Defence teacher?" piped up two new voices, accompanied by the sound of the compartment door opening and closing behind them. Tall, lanky, freckled and grinning wider than ever, stood Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

"We don't know! That's what we were just wondering," Dorcas interjected quickly looking at the other girls, indicating she didn't want others outside their circle to know about how she knew the new Professor. The other four girls nodded eagerly in response.

"Gid and I actually have a bet going along the train."

"A bunch of third years are dead set on it being a centaur."

"Apparently they 'know a bloke' who has connections."

"Which is bollocks because Dumbledore makes the decision by himself."

"Some have bet on it being old Professor Cartoil, the one we had last year."

"He won't be back," assured Flo. "He barely knew a quaffle from a bludger."

"And Dumbledore will want someone that could actually teach us something useful given all the attacks," agreed Marlene.

"You'd be a flobberworm to bet on Cartoil," settled Lily.

"Well, well, well, what's your two cents on it then Miss Prefect Evans?" asked Gideon, perching his elbow atop Lily's shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed his elbow off laughing, "Well Marlene's right," she begun, passing a reassuring look to Dorcas. "They'd have to know their stuff and be pretty knowledgeable to teach us something which will help us and guide us through all the terror. So probably someone older who has experience in the Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Maybe a curse breaker," suggested Mary.

"Or a Hit Wizard!" interjected Flo.

"They need as many Hit Wizards in the Ministry as they can get at the moment. The numbers aren't as high as they were and they've been busier than ever." reasoned Marlene.

"Dumbledore also has to increase the security at Hogwarts and find any inside links to Voldemort that he can and I have a feeling he'd hire someone who could help him out with that." she paused and looked at Dorcas sincerely, "What if they're actually an auror?"

Dorcas stared back at Lily. The prospect of Caradoc being anything but a kung-fu instructor had never dawned on her until now.

"Very interesting," stated Fabian with glee.  
"Care to bet on it?" asked Gideon reaching out a hand.

"I think we're alright," said Marlene quickly to the Prewett twins, "I think we would all rather spend our money on the trolley. They're beginning to sell iced Pumpkin Juice!"

"Will we see you at the feast though?" asked Flo, attempting to budge them along the train.

"You can count on it," said Fabian with a wink at Flo causing her to blush.

"Business is business though and we must carry on," said Gideon waving goodbye and sending a playful elbow jab to Fabian.

"We will talk about you and Fabian later," Mary promised Flo. "Are they gone?" she asked Lily who was sitting closest to the compartment door.

Lily quickly checked the corridors then nodded. "Do you think he could be an Auror?" Lily asked openly, though everyone awaited for Dorcas to answer.

"It's possible. I mean anything is really. I didn't think too much about why Dumbledore hired him I was more thinking about the fact that he was hired."

"There has to be something though right?" asked Flo.

"Dumbledore has his reasons for everything," agreed Marlene.

"And he would want someone who could know all the stuff that would help protect the students." reasoned Mary.

"But why?" exclaimed Dorcas. "Why of all people, Caradoc Dearborn?"

* * *

Time passed and soon there was a short thirty minutes left until the train arrived at its destination. A young group of Ravenclaws which Marlene swore consisted of her younger twin brothers Mikey and Matty, deemed it as amusing to release Dungbombs into one compartment on each carriage. It just so happened that one of the compartments chosen, belonged to the Gryffingals. Begrudgingly the five girls were forced to relocate to escape the putrid smell and instead share a compartment with four mischievous boys who were more than happy to share. After receiving endless motivation from the boys in the hours on the train prior, to garner some one on time with Lily and resolve any conflict, the detonating Dungbomb could not have happened at a better time for James who was thankful for the chance to speak to Lily as worry had flooded his mind for the majority of the holidays and was eager to clear things up. This was quite the opposite to Lily who would have preferred to ignore James for as long as she possibly could.

"Um… Evans, do you mind having a word with me outside please?" asked James, interrupting a game of Exploding Snap that had just begun between the incredibly competitive Flo and Sirius.

Lily looked up from the game to look at James and simply nodded before making her way to the corridor outside the compartment, followed by a nervous James.

"Hey Evans," he uttered, a hand flying to the muffled nest of hair on his head in the process, "Good summer?"

"It was alright." she answered coldly.

"I didn't really get a chance to speak to you at the bonfire."

"I didn't want to speak to you."

"Oh." he said slightly downfallen. "I thought you wouldn't."

"You thought correctly."

"Come on Evans. We've always been friendly. Let's not start the year off like this."

"We haven't always been friendly Potter," spitting his last name as if it had a bad taste. "Not since you came back into fifth year and anytime I saw you, you'd be harassing an innocent student."

"Slytherin's are not innocent."

"Not all of them are. I will agree with that. But that's the case for every house Potter."

"I don't see any Death Eaters in Gryffindor."

"Argh!" shouted Lily frustratedly. "I don't think it'd take an idiot to pick up that since you began fueling all this rubbish house conflict, our friendship had been tense."

"Well there was a reason for it! You were always hanging around with that slimebag Snivellus and look what happened. I only tried to help."

"How dare you blame Severus and I's falling out on my opposition to judging people based on House stereotypes. And I can look after myself thank you very much I did not need you to come to my rescue."

"I only wanted him to apologise to you! Is that so bad?"

"Yes! Because I did not need you to come and try and bully him into an apology I did not want and knew that Severus could not give. Not only that but then you had the nerve to ask me out amidst it all. What even was that?" she yelled infuriatedly. It felt good to finally get out what she had been holding in all summer long. James ignored the last comment as truthfully he had no answer to it that he wanted to give. At least not now while he was incredibly annoyed with Lily."I suppose that means you won't bother with apologising to me then will you?"

"Apologise for what? If anything you should be the one to apologise to me."

"It's kind of hard to apologise if there's nothing for me to be apologising for."

"Well it's kind of hard to forgive you if your head is so thick it doesn't know what you're supposed to be apologising for."

"So now I'm thick headed? For seeing what you always failed to."

Lily threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and crossed her arms, focusing her green eyes to James in a stony stare. "Congratulations Potter. You got what you wanted. We're not starting off the year with a petty silent treatment. We're starting it off worse," she snapped and with a sharp turn on her heel, she stalked off with her red hair bouncing off her shoulders, as far away from him as she could.

James stood frozen in his feet, watching Lily walk away. He covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration. In any hypothetical scenarios he had thought up over the holidays of how his interaction with Lily would be after going the entire summer without speaking to each other, the situation he was currently in was always the worst one possible. He turned his head towards the compartment he had sat in for the train ride to be met by the gazes of his fellow Gryffindors. Not in the mood for company, he turned and stalked off in the opposite direction to the one Lily had gone in, he slumped down into the seats of the compartment he assumed the girls had been in prior to the Dungbomb attack as it still held a faint smell of putridness. His mind was pre-occupied with other thoughts however to be bothered by the smell as he slumped into the seats of the empty compartment and mulled the fight over.

Inside the compartment, the seven other young Gryffindors had watched the scene unfold with bated breath. After James had walked away they turned towards each other silently; the atmosphere of the compartment the complete opposite to what it had been moments before. It was Flo who broke the silence.

"That was intense," she said slowly, eyes fixed to the floor.

"Should we wait or go after them?" asked Dorcas glancing at the corridor.

"Give them both time to cool off." answered Remus. "There's no point trying to reason with them when they're so fired up."

"Remember when they used to get along?" pondered Peter.

"The change came so slowly. I wonder what happened to them.." said Mary trailing off.

"Marlene you'd know both sides wouldn't you? What happened." asked Flo. Marlene, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal shifted in her seat as all eyes turned towards her and began to play with her hands. "It's their business," she shrugged. "Not mine to get into details about. But I'll remind you that during our first four years although they were friendly with each other their personalities _clashed_ especially when Lily was the subsequent victim to some of James' pranks on Snape and James didn't like them being friends, although it had nothing to do with him, so there was always that factor that would set little tiffs in motion."

"But then they just stopped getting along last year. What happened?" asked Peter.

Marlene took a breath to ponder on her words. It was a difficult situation to explain. Especially when she was best friends with both and had respectively heard both sides.

"The news happened," she continued. "More coverage on death eaters and attacks, some of which were caused by parents of Slytherins who have always had a bad name in these sort of things. Sometimes the foulness of people who have come out of that house hits a bit close to home for James," she said with a quick look to Sirius, who all but he missed. "So he took it upon himself to make them pay in a way, for all the deaths and attacks and horrible things that were happening. Lily doesn't believe in house conflict or stereotypes and she was close to Snape so it caused tension and well…" she indicated her head towards the corridor where James and Lily's fight took place, "You know the rest." Silence filled the carriage. It was a difficult situation. No one knew what to say following Marlene's explanation. It confirmed some of their worries about the oncoming storm; it could tear friendships apart.

"Maybe now's a good time to go and check on them," proposed Remus. Sirius and Marlene stood up at the same time and made the way to the compartment door.

"We're almost at Hogwarts," said Mary. "It might be a good idea to take your luggage."

"And theirs," continued Peter. Dorcas placed the spells to move the four trunks out of the compartment and into the hallway, before shutting the compartment door and slouching down in her seat, resting her head against the window.

"You know about what I said before," begun Marlene, "I didn't mean to blame you for-"

"Mckinnon, relax. I know how Prongs is, he'd probably react that way sometimes even if it weren't for me. He can't stand the stances people take on bloody purity," he reassured.

"Right," she said. "You know this has sort of become routine for us. Anytime the two of them get into a tiff, you go and talk to James and I go and talk to Lily."

"Right…" he repeated. An idea shrewing in his head. "Maybe… we should try it differently. What if you go after James and I go after Lily."

Marlene raised her eyebrow slightly, taking in the idea. She shrugged her shoulders in agreement and offered him a small smile, "I don't see why we can't try it."

Sirius made to move his and Lily's trunks in the direction she stalked off in. "Excellent. Later Mckinnon."

"Excellent." she agreed, following Sirius' actions though instead heading off in the direction of James.

* * *

Once Marlene had located James, she knocked gently on the compartment door before slowly making her way in and taking a seat opposite him. He was gazing out the window at the isolated landscape. After a while of sitting in silence James finally spoke up,"I don't want to talk about it.".

Marlene looked away from the window to study her friends face. She had gotten extremely good at it over their endless years of friendship and she could tell all James wanted at the moment was comfort. "We don't have to talk about it," she reassured standing up on her feet to join James on the opposite seat.

She sat beside him and nestled her head onto his shoulder, propping her feet vertically onto the seat she once sat on. He mimicked her actions and placed his arm around her shoulders. "It will be okay," she whispered. "You know I'm not a believer in waiting for things to happen but for this I am," she paused in case he truly didn't want to hear what she had to say but she was met by silence and thus proceeded. "There will a time and a place where it will work out on it's own. And you'll know when it's there. You just need to give it time." She gave his arm a squeeze and nestled her head back onto his shoulder as they sat the rest of the train ride in a comfortable silence.

* * *

On the other side of the train, Sirius was greeted to a similar sight though instead of carefully making himself known and silently walking in like Marlene had, he slammed the compartment door open and sat down opposite Lily with a thud, to scope out her mood. She sat as she had before she entered as if Sirius hadn't any commotion at all.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said, with her arms crossed and her lip tight.

"James means well, Ginger." reasoned Sirius but Lily only rolled her eyes at the pet name she ever so truly loathed. "You just need to try and see his side of things."

"Oh because that's what he's been doing isn't it. He's a git."

"I know he is, I know he is. Unfortunately he was born with the permanent trait of being a git."

"If this is your attempt to making me talk about it, I stand by what I said. I don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to." she retorted flipping wisps of fiery red hair out of her eyes.

"Would you like to know what I sometimes think of you Evans?" questioned Sirius. Lily didn't reply. Instead she stared at him as if daring him to go on.

"Sometimes I think, you're too fiery for your own good. It's admirable it really is," he reassured. "James has got it too, though with him it's more pride and sticking up for what he believes in. You two make quite the pair."

Lily crossed her arms again and stared at him, tilting her head to one side.

"Would you like to know what I sometimes think of you?" she asked, returning the question.

"I'd love to."

"Sometimes I think you talk just to make sounds."

"Sometimes I do."

"I knew it. Remind me why I never did Divination."

"Because every single person who had done Divination in Gryffindor warned us unexpecting souls

against it."

"It couldn't be as boring as they made it out to be."

"Oh Lily, your naivety could charm a cat."

"I didn't mean it in as in I'd ever consider doing it. I'd never do it because it's a load of bollocks." She uncrossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at Sirius bemusedly. "Are cats hard to charm then?"

"In my experience, no."

"And what experience do you have with charming cats?"

"At least three times a week in Transfiguration. More often than not though it's outside of the classroom," he replied with a wink before softly blowing his hair out of his eyes which had been flown rapidly through the air due to the sporadic September winds.

"And by that you mean your regular sessions of detention."

"I'll leave that to your imagination shall I."

"Oh sod off you're not fooling me. Have you broken the record for most detentions at the school yet?"

"Well I tried asking Minnie about it but she seemed to be under the impression that it would only 'fuel my misbehaviour'. Complete bollocks if you ask me."

"Oh yes she's definitely gone off the bend to be under that sort of impression."

"Glad someone understands me. I mean what have I done other than be a role model to my peers." Lily gave him a pointed glare.

"I'd answer that but it'd require the length of a train journey and it looks like we've just arrived." Sirius smirked at this jab. He and Lily didn't talk all that often, but he quite liked interactions like this. Lily peered out the window at the scenery she had grown ever so familiar and fond of. "It's time to go home.".

* * *

 **a/n:** i hope this chapter explained my stance on james and lily's relationship prior to snape's worst memory and the thoughts that followed it. don't you worry though, the feud won't drag on, james and lily will find their way back.

 _ **i'd really appreciate it if you guys follow/favourite/review as it motivates me to write more and remember i love feedback! let me know what you think of the characters, any face claim ideas you have, where you want the story to go, what you'd like to see more of etc. i'd love to hear from you! big love guys x**_


	7. Come Back Again

Lily Evan's favourite time of year was the glorious month of September. Nothing quite hit her with the same amount of anticipation and excitement than the train making a final stop, the final stop awaiting a year of new beginnings. And every September Lily would fall in love with Hogwarts all over again and the magic it held. But as the scarlet train halted at a stop and glimpses of the castle could be seen from the station, Lily could not help but be reminded of the reality she had to face once she left the compartment; swarms of students, fresh from the holidays and hungry for gossip. At the end of the last term the incident at the Black Lake was all the students of Hogwarts could discuss. The Gryffindor golden girl cutting ties once and for all with the shoddy Slytherin boy was the topic of conversation in every hall of the school, only amplified by the fact that James Potter had somehow worked himself into the mix. Now as the new term begin, the student body were eager to see where their relationship stood as well as her relationship with James Potter. Lily was aware of this, she knew the methods of the students and cursed the fact that the two were once again working her up without even being present. She stood up and straightened her back. There was no way she was going to allow the thoughts of either of them to ruin her mood, she had much better things to think about and a whole new school year to look forward to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft cough. She turned to find Sirius gone and instead the soft, reassuring face of Marlene. "You ready to go Lils?" she asked. "You can take your time if you need to."

"Thanks Mar but I don't want to wait any longer for the Welcoming Feast. My mouth is practically drooling thinking about the type of pudding we'll be having tonight." This earned a laugh from Marlene who linked her arm through Lily's as they both exited the train.

"And here I was worried you'd go all hothead on me," teased Marlene. Lily grinned at the use of the nickname, 'Hot Head'. It was coined by Marlene in their fourth year after Lily was asked to Hogsmeade by a boy in the year above them; Andrew Aynsley, a Ravenclaw Prefect. Lily had refused his offer as the only reason he asked her was to make his ex-girlfriend jealous and thus she jinxed his robes to catch fire. It had costed her four Fridays of detention however the look on Andrew's face was priceless.

"There's no point in me having that sort of attitude right off. It's not going to benefit me at all. I've gotten rid of the toxic people in my life. There's still a few bad eggs floating around," she said scrunching up her nose at the sight of a familiar tussle of black hair in the distance, "but I can live with it."

"Lily Evans, how very mature of you,"she exclaimed, ruffling her friend's hair. "But…," quipped Marlene, "I know how long that maturity runs and it's not that long. I know you're going to get back at James, right?."

Lily smirked. "Right."

"And he's not going to see it coming will he?"

"Not even if he was wearing ten pairs of glasses."

"And you're not going to give any warnings will you?"

"And hurt my enjoyment?" Lily asked dumbfoundedly.

There conversation was interrupted by a short but sure-footed girl pushing herself between the shoulders of the two and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Is that the undertones of a scheme I'm hearing or has it been too long without one that I'm imagining things?" asked Dorcas grinning from ear to ear. She jostled her head to flip her fringe out of her eyes but kept her arms securely wrapped around the shoulders of the two. "I learnt so many moves at Kung Fu Camp in the holidays that I'm itching to try out."

"Just marking one on my to-do list," laughed Lily, squeezing Dorcas' side into a hug.

" And you're going to try them out with the person who taught them to you teaching at the school?" asked Marlene in a mock tone of sternness before throwing a playful shove Dorcas' way, who returned one back. "But too right you are," continued Marlene. "When was the last time the three of us did a bit of troublemaking. Merlin!," she exclaimed once again, mocking a look of horror, "we've aged!".

"Don't pull that face Mar or your wrinkles will show!" cautioned Dorcas mimicking her expression.

"Where's Nicolas Flamel when you need him?" croaked Lily holding a hand to her forehead. The three of them shared a look before bursting into laughter. Their laughter however was droned out by a bellowing gruff but warming voice.

"Firs' years this way! Aye! Marlene! Is that you? Lily! Dorcas!"

* * *

Sirius had left Lily with Marlene to find his mates. He had located them a few metres ahead of him once he had arrived at the foot of the exit and as Sirius stepped off the train he took a large whiff of the air of Hogsmeade station. Everything was the same as it had been every year before it. A thriving mass of students, pulsating with back to school energy, an image he wasn't alien to but there was something about it that put him off. Everything felt different. The room, he had in a way inherited as his own, at the Potter's was now a permanent residency. It was only a few years back that such an idea would seem foreign to him. How did he get here? The all too familiar feeling of nausea climbed through body as he thought back to that fateful night he had finally had enough. There was a queasy guilt that he had tried his best to push to the back of his mind since that night which, now that he was back at school he knew was unavoidable, he left Regulus. Since being sorted into Gryffindor,Regulus had grown up drilled by the intimidation of the House of Black to force his heart to be cold and distant to his older brother. And now, Regulus had to endure his family without Sirius, shifting further away from his brother who he used to look up to and instead closer to his parents whom he had always feared. Regulus and Sirius had rarely interacted at Hogwarts in their previous years. Sirius believed Regulus was walking down a path that would only lead him in astray, and Regulus thought the same of Sirius. But now so much had changed and with Sirius no longer at Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts was the only place he could watch over Regulus. He was searching the crowd for the other Black brother when someone clapped their hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, mate?" he looked up to meet the concerned and still diffusing face of James. "You're making the face you pull anytime someone mentions, Celestina Warbeck."

As if on queue, Sirius scrunched his nose at the mention of the singer. However he refocused his attention onto his best friend, who he hadn't seen since he stormed away from Lily. "I should be asking you."

"If I'm alright? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Did uh, did Mckinnon come and talk to you?," he asked, unsure of how to handle James' denial.

"Yeah," replied James stubbornly kicking a rock with his foot. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Well you know after everything with Evans, I thought you'd want to let go of some steam," answered Sirius a little too loudly.

Several faces of the crowd turned slightly at this remark. The fight between Lily and James at the end of the previous term was not unknown knowledge amongst be the school. In fact it was still a hot subject; the mischief making marauder and the Gryffindor golden girl.

Remus sensing that James did not wish to talk about it and eyeing the eavesdropping crowd nonchalantly changed the subject.

"We continuing tradition tonight?" he asked. James looked up at curiously at Remus and slowly smiled.

"I'm astounded you'd even ask! It's never a complete back to school experience until we sneak out of the castle." he replied winking to let Remus know he was thankful for this. Remus simply answered to this by shrugging his shoulders as if to say anytime. The tradition had arisen in their second year when a spunky James and Sirius had managed to convince Remus and Peter that they couldn't get too much into the rhythm of being back to school and doing what they're told, so obviously the fitting solution would be to to sneak out and wreak havoc on the grounds and castle; and they had every first night back ever since.

"Well," said Sirius rubbing his fingers together excitedly, "What will it be this year, lads? The Forbidden Forest? A little trip to Hogsmeade? How about we write Filch some love letters addressed from Rosmerta!"

"We could shave Mrs Norris!" suggested Peter. "And then-"

"Cute haircut Peter!" exclaimed a small voice which was gone as soon as it came.

"I swear, that's the third girl to say that today," inquired Sirius curiousy.

"It's also the third third year to say that today," joked Remus.

"It's the 'Haircut Cycle of Shame' I tell you," shrugged Peter. This earned a bellow of laughter from James who showed his appreciation for the phrase by clapping Peter on the back.

"Wormtail," he began, "What on earth is this 'Haircut Cycle of Shame' and why have I not heard of it before?"

"The 'Haircut Cycle of Shame' is a cycle that happens every time I get a haircut."

"Really? From the title you'd assume it's an Scandanavian pub song," gasped Sirius in mock astonishment.

"I wasn't finished. Every time I get a haircut, It goes through a cycle where it looks awful for around seven weeks. After that, there's one day when it looks good, I'll get compliments and then the next day, what do you know, it's time for a new haircut."

"And thus the "Haircut Cycle of Shame. Interesting discovery Wormtail," nodded Remus.

"I personally think it's an excellent theory and one we should utilise. Paddy, you suggested sending Filch love letters from Rosmerta. Why don't we enlighten him with the 'Haircut Cycle of Shame' and propose he cut his hair daily to maintain such an enviable look."

"And we can charm the scissors!" suggested Sirius.

"Oh but to do what there's just too many options," pondered Remus, returned by a loud screech that sounded like it came from Peter. James, Sirius and Remus all turned their heads suddenly to locate the source of the peculiar noise.

"I'm still holding Marlene's owl," exclaimed Peter, looking down at the cage in his arms with realisation before frantically turning in circles attempting to locate the brunette.

"You reckon if I give it a couple of owl treats it will shit on some Slytherins for us?" asked Sirius.

"Midnight's a smart owl. If she's let out and told to, she knows to shit on any enemies," reassured James.

"I think I see Marlene," piped up Peter, halting his circles, "I'll be back."

"We can continue brainstorming while we wait for Wormtail. The sooner we decide the sooner we can put a plan into action," instructed James.

"Whatever we do maybe we should steer from being outdoors too much," frowned Remus, wrapping his cloak tighter around his shivering body. "Merlin, it's cold!". Before James or Sirius could reply, a curling snarky voice beat them too it.

"What is the point of having the finest cloak that money can buy if it's going to be this cold?" questioned an irritated but obviously smug Cowan Rosier.

"We live in Britain. It's always this temperature," retaliated Remus without skipping a beat.

"My blood must have gotten thinner. Obviously it's a pureblood trait," countered Rosier, aiming at Remus.

"Or you've got ice in your veins," hurled back Remus rolling his eyes and continued to walk in the direction of the carriages, closely followed by James and Sirius.

"Nothing," said Sirius, "Is more refreshing than a Remus Lupin retaliatory zinger to welcome us back to school and we're not even at the castle yet."

"It's been awhile since we've had one," agreed James.

"I think I've gotten soft. With you two buffoons approaching defense physically rather than verbally there's really been no need for the Remus Lupin retaliatory zinger."

"Well I think you'll be seeing more of it this year. I reckon we'll need to lay low on the physical defense."

"Who's going soft now?"

"Well," mumbled James looking at his feet, "You heard what Evans was saying. And in some cases she's right. But I don't want to be considered a bully because bullies are cowards. Besides," he said looking up, "we need to save our energy for the real fights for those who deserve him."

"I'll start preparing my zingers."

* * *

"It's good to see you Hagrid!"

Marlene's mother who had made her way up from being a secretary at the Ministry to a member of the Wizengamot had always taught her growing up on appreciating and acknowledging the little people, or in Hagrid's case those bigger than ordinary people. Because of this it was not rare to find Marlene spending some of her free time assisting Hagrid out in the pumpkin patch, making beds in the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey or restacking books in the library for Madam Basara on a busy day in the library.

"How are the pumpkins looking with two months left till Halloween?"

"Bloomin'! Bin too long since you've seen 'em! 'Spect you won' recognise 'em!"

"I'll come down as soon as I can to have a look then," she responded with a smile. "And I'll bring these to with me."

"Migh' need you three down fer tonigh' actually."

"Why? asked Dorcas curiously. It wasn't exactly protocol for a member of staff to request students out of bed.

"Unicorns. A little baby one. Musta hurt 'erself somewhere since I spotted 'er limpin' all by 'erself when I was walkin' Fang. Best be one of yeh to take a look."

"They prefer a woman's touch don't they?" asked Lily to Marlene for confirmation, who nodded. "Well you're the expert if anyone can help her, you can."

"Already asked Professor Dumbledore fer permission," stated Hagrid proudly, "Got the all clear fer the three of yeh."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Marlene, "a little midnight adventure."

"Meet me at the fron' of the castle at midnigh'. We don' want any attention." After swearing the news of their mission to secrecy the girls gave a final wave of goodbye to Hagrid who departed to accompany the first years on the boat ride to the school.

"Just what we needed," noted Dorcas," a chance to stretch our aging legs." The other two nodded in agreement and turned around to make their way to the self-drawn carriages but were met by a yelp from a blushing blond Gryffindor whose arms were enclosed tight around the cage of a dark-feathered owl.

"Peter!" stammered Lily in surprise.

"Midnight!"chorused Marlene with fondness.

"How long have you been standing there there?" questioned Dorcas with caution.

"Barely a second," he lied staring strongly into Dorcas' eyes with promise. "Just thought Marlene would want Midnight back before we arrived at the castle."

"Well you were right. Thank you Peter!" praised Marlene and with a smile and a nod he had hurried off as quickly as he could and the girls made their way to queue for the carriages to the school.

* * *

It took a while for the small, blonde boy to find his friends and as the crowd dissolved as students loaded the carriages up to the castle, he had almost given up thinking they left without him until he heard a familiar bark of laughter and turned to spot the three of them leaning against a large Oak tree, in fits of laughter.

"Guess what I just heard?" asked Peter eagerly once he had joined them.

"Davey Gudgeon and Cynthia Kwan breaking up? We all did. Gudgeon weeps like a banshee," exclaimed James which caused them all to burst into laughter again.

"Even better," answered Peter licking his lips.

"Midnight shitted on the Slytherins?" asked Remus hopefully.

"No," interrupted Peter exasperatedly, "I just heard Hagrid telling Mckinnon, there's a new baby unicorn in the forest and there's something wrong with it so he wants the girls to come and help."

"So we're not the only ones who'll be outside the castle tonight," pondered Remus, speaking up once the news had sunk in. "Now that's just too tempting.

"Begging for mischief," agreed James.

"Well boys, " smirked Sirius, loading himself into an empty carriage, waiting for the others to spill in. Once they had begun moving and had isolated themselves from any protruding ears he continued, " I have the perfect idea."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a bit of a filer but ooh ahh the next chapter is so much fun. There's gonna be a fight, good ol' Minnie McGee's first appearance, pranks, late night sneak outs and all those good first day back vibes and banter. _Follow/favourite/review_ for a quicker update! 3 Reviews make me so happy to read so please share the love x**


	8. Changes

The much anticipated arrival to the grounds of Hogwarts had finally come as a sea of student clambered from their carriages, eager to divulge in the Welcoming Feast following a long and tiresome travel. As the students filed in and took a seat at their house tables, most eyes were averted to the empty seat on the High Table which had been vacated by Professor Cartoil the previous school year. Dorcas was not one of those students. She swept her fringe out of her face and turned to look around at the swamp of familiar faces, trying to distract herself from the fact that she had been training with the new professor for the entirety of the holidays without even realising he was a wizard. She hated to think that someone she had begun to trust, the man who taught her the defense skills which aided her in saving Mary from Mulciber and Rosier, the man who had helped her learn more about her culture, was a wizard- and it flew right past her nose. Her guard had been up lately, what with one of her close friends being attacked as well as countless other muggleborns across the country and she hated to think she could be so easily deceived. Although she had never felt what it was like to be completely safe, Hogwarts was the closest she had to it but everything was changing. She shook her head from the thoughts and continued to scan the Great Hall. Her eyes wandered along the Ravenclaw table and stopped at a boy she had not seen around Hogwarts before. He had honey brown hair which was swept back though not in a structured fashion and was too busy laughing at something Benjy Fenwick who was seated next to him had said. Dorcas could see she was not the only one whose attention was caught by this unquestionably attractive mysterious new student as when she turned to face Lily, Marlene, Flo and Mary, they too, were gawking at the mystery man. "Who," began Lily.

"Is," inputted Mary.

"That?" finished Marlene.

"Has anyone seen him before?" questioned Flo curiously. All four girls shook their heads.

"He's much too old to be a First Year," inquired Marlene.

"So he must have transferred," agreed Lily.

"I bet he's from Beauxbatons," chimed in Mary. "He has that mysterious but charming French look to him." This comment caused all the other girls to erupt loudly in laughter which caused several heads to turn, including that of the mystery man. Once the laughter had died down Dorcas spoke up. "We'll probably be seeing him soon anyway. If he's friends with Fenwick he's probably in our year too."

Their conversation was cut short by the entering of the First Years, lead by Professor McGonagall, through the doors of the Great Hall . To Lily it still felt like it was yesterday that she herself was entering the castle for the first time, with a young mind and clear eyes. She felt a slight pang in her heart as she remembered who it was that she had sat with on the train and had queued up with outside the Great Hall on that very first day. It sank a little further as her thoughts cast back to the excitement she had experienced through the entire ordeal, only heightened by sharing it with her new best friend- her ex best friend now. "It's for the best," Lily thought to herself, though she had been struggling to remind herself of it throughout the holidays, almost giving in at times, even leaving her house to reconcile with Severus before she caught herself in the act. "It happened sooner rather than late. You did what's best for you. It's for the best," she repeated to herself before focussing her attention to the Sorting.

She applauded enthusiastically alongside her House at the new First Years sorted into Gryffindor and her sorrows were soon slowly burying further away from her thoughts. Once Denzel Ziar had been sorted into Ravenclaw a collective applause for every new student erupted and only ceased when the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose from his seat at the centre of the High Table. He wore sky blue robes for the occasion which were intricately embroidered with a pattern of vines, mirroring the compulsion of his glimmering eyes. "To our new students, welcome to the beginning of a magical journey at Hogwarts. To our old students welcome back. There is much to be said and done and I can hear my own stomach grumble with the idea of what our lovely house-elves have arranged for us though before we tuck in I feel it is important to not so readily dismiss the matters at hand. Many of you would have noticed that the break from school was far from peaceful in our world. Those of you who have kept up to date with the Wizarding World's news will know that a series of attacks and murders have been taking place by a rising dark wizard who has named himself Lord Voldemort. The Wizarding World is at a tipping scale between chaos and order. In such a time, it is important to look out for one another. No wizard or witch in history, regardless of status, ever got anywhere alone. Ponder on the position you hold and ponder on the power you have to influence others." he cleared his throat and paused before continuing, "In other matters, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Caradoc Dearborn, wishes for me to pass on his apologies as there has been a delay in his travels and will make his arrival to the school in either the late of night or dawn of morning. Nevertheless, I expect you shall all warmly welcome him into our school upon arrival."

Upon this remark, Dorcas' eyes narrowed and she suddenly became incredibly fascinated by the etchings on her goblet.

"You wouldn't know why he's not here yet would you?" asked Marlene biting her lip curiously. Dorcas shook her wearily.

Not far from where the girls were seated, while Dumbledore continued with the usual reminder of the school rules, all of which were dismissive to the Marauders, James turned in his seat to face Sirius. "Dearborn…" he muttered, "I don't recognise that surname at all."

"Neither, which "is a good sign because it means he's not the type to mingle with the House of Black."

"Whoever he is," inputted Peter, "do you reckon he's good?"

"Well yeah, Dumbledore's not an idiot," replied Sirius.

"Given his interesting speech," mused Remus, "It's easy to predict he'll have hired someone who can actually teach us something defensive and-" he paused to quickly look over at the Slytherin table, "teach us how to fight for what's right." The other three nodded in agreement just as a bellowing, "Let the feast begin," could be heard from Dumbledore. By the command of his word the four house tables were immediately littered with platters and pillars of glorious hearty, warm food.

* * *

Three servings and two goblets of pumpkin juice later, James threw his napkin down completely satisfied with the meal he had just demolished.

"So Padfoot, what's the plan for tonight then?" asked James as they rose from the Gryffindor table.

"We sneak out."

"And then what?"

"You'll see," smirked Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

"How reassuring," muttered James, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Do you not trust me Potter?" questioned Sirius, feigning a tone of betrayal.

"I'm glad it only took you six whole years of my constant company, countless detentions and you becoming part of my my family for you to catch on," he replied sarcastically though with a grin.

"You sure know how to lead a man on Potter," said Sirius in mock hurt to which James simply rolled his eyes.

"Never able to accept that perhaps you're to blame Sirius," remarked Remus to join in on the act, completely deadpan, though not meaning his words at all.

"What about you Pete you trust me don't you?" asked Sirius, gazing down at Peter.

Peter inhaled deeply and exhaled in marvel, "The truths out,I can breathe again. I'm a free man.". James and Remus imitated his actions and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to find some other friends if you lot are going to be like that," sassed Sirius dramatically, walking away, which caused the others to laugh and follow suit.

* * *

Not so patiently waiting to ascend the stairwell in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room stood Dorcas, who had clenched her fists together and dug her nails into her skin. She was staring threateningly in the direction of Cowan Rosier and Nikolaj Mulciber, whose conversation could be loudly heard by all who stood in the crowded and busy entrance hall.

"Dumbledore is a stupid old hag. Mudbloods are getting what they deserve if you ask me."

"I certainly don't see a fault with this dark wizard. I'd get pleasure from seeing their weak little bodies squirm in pain too."

This comment caused a soft growl to emit through Dorcas' mouth. "If someone doesn't make them shut up soon I swear I'm going to hit them till they're black and blue," she threatened.

"Doe…," warned Marlene, "If you act then you're giving him what he wants."

"They're only doing it to rile us up," agreed Lily though her body language suggested differently. Her eyes were stern and unmoving from where Rosier and Mulciber stood.

"Well it's working isn't it. Look at Mary!" exclaimed Dorcas redirecting their attention to the small blonde who had yet to speak up. Her eyes were watering and she was softly shaking fearfully. Flo instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder though looked as though she was wishing to put it to more violent uses.

"They're heartless!" cried Mary. "How would they feel if they were in that position!"

"That's just the thing though isn't it?" asked Flo scathingly. "The rich bastards don't have to worry about that. People who believe in bloody equality aren't exactly the ones who kill for fun like those who believe in blood purity are."

"Yeah you're right," agreed Lily uneasily. "That means the most effective thing to do is try and endorse equality I suppose".

"Or-" interrupted Sirius stepping in between Lily and Marlene, and was followed closely by James, Remus and Peter. "You teach them a lesson that'll make sure they don't do it again," he said indicating his wand which was poking through the sleeve of his robe.

"At the moment what are the consequences for their actions? A few measly detentions," said Dorcas incredibly unimpressed.

"Obviously they don't put a stop to people's actions," frowned Flo turning to address Marauders, "In our sixth year now and I don't see any improvement in you four."

"Quite the opposite in fact I'd say," stated Peter

"We often worry we do not do Minnie's detentions justice," agreed Remus.

"Which is why we are such consistent visitors," agreed James.

"A detention service with the intensity of Minnies is such a rare one to come across."

"We have calculated that her detention rates have dropped since the Marauders,"

"Students are on their best behaviour to avoid the stories they hear her detentions consist of."

"Grooming Flobberworms."

"Grooming Filch."

"Cleaning up after Flobberworms."

"Cleaning up after Filch."

"Are any of those true?" questioned Mary.

"That's completely up to you." answered James with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes at this remark though chose to ignore it and headed in the direction of the stairwell with the others who were laughing at the Marauder's recount of their first ever detention. Mary, who was enjoying the story so immensely, did not see where she was going and bumped right into the wizard she so desperately tried to rid from her memory, Mulciber.

"Ahhh. Mudblood McDonald pleasure to see you again after such a long break. I feel like we've become like strangers." He was accompanied by several other Slytherins who had also stopped to witness the ordeal. Mulciber's remark also caused the other Gryffindors to stop in their tracks as several wands fell down from numerous sleeves, held tightly in their hands, prepared for an attack.

"Well," stated Mary bravely, folding her arms, "I was taught never to talk to strangers."

"Only when they're not friendly strangers," argued Mulciber taking a step closer towards her. "I think I'm friendly enough…"

"If you want a reminder of friendly," interrupted Dorcas boldly, glaring at Mulciber with a scathing intensity, "How about I reintroduce my foot to your face?"

"Think you're tough, Meadowes?"

"Scared, Mulciber?"

"Of a Mudblood?" he responded which triggered a series of yells to be hurled between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins who were completely oblivious to the audience they had gathered or a tall, dark haired figure in a travelling cloak descending the stairwell with his arms crossed. Once he had reached the bottom he raised his wand in the air and emitted a loud cracking noise which caused the students to turn.

"Excuse you, ladies and gentleman. Whatever be the reason for this discussion I hardly believe it is of great amusement to the rest of the school who would like to pass this area to enter their common rooms."

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" questioned Rosier rudely.

The man raised his eyebrows. "I hardly think that is an appropriate manner to address your new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. In future, you will address me as Professor Dearborn." This remark was met by silence and so he continued. "Now as your professor, I have the power to take away points and appoint punishment where necessary which I shall not hesitate do if I hear any foul slurs thrown around. Do I make myself clear?" The Slytherins silently nodded and scowled before turning around and heading in the direction of the dungeons. Dearborn patiently waited for them to be out of sight before addressing the nine Gryffindor's in front of him. He scared the line of them, not batting an eyelid as he made eye contact with Dorcas. "Off to bed," he simply said quietly before turning on his heel and heading towards the Great Hall. As the nine younge Gryffindors awkwardly made their way up the stairwell Marlene pulled Dorcas aside. "That's him?" she whispered gleefully, "Dorcas Meadowes I am incredibly disappointed in you"

"What? Why?" asked Dorcas obliviously.

"I think I've found a new favourite teacher. " remarked Marlene placing a hand to her heart. "Despite the fact he handled that so well, you never mentioned how attractive he was."

"Isn't he spiffing?" agreed Lily who had slowed her pace to catch up to the two brunette girls.

"Lily!" cried Dorcas in a mixture of shock and horror, "You never told me you thought that!".

"It seemed inappropriate at the time," she replied sheepishly, which caused Marlene to snort, which caused the other two girls to roar with laughter, only just being able to breathe out the password, "Cornish Pixies," once they had reached the Common Room. Lily departed almost immediately to join Remus who had gone to fulfill prefect duties and check on the First Years, leaving Marlene and Dorcas to take in the busy Common Room they had not seen in two month.

"Want to stay down for a bit or head upstairs?" asked Dorcas placing her elbow to rest on Marlene's shoulder, her attention momentarily pre-occupied by a loud game of Exploding Snap.

"I'm just ready to go up to the dorm for a nice quiet, relaxing night to be honest," answered Marlene, before lowering her voice so only Dorcas could hear. "I mean we'll have to wait up before seeing the uni-" but was interrupted by someone grabbing her shoulders and jumping up to press their weight down on her. Marlene closed her eyes and groaned. She spoke too soon. A nice quiet, relaxing night was impossible when you shared a living space with the biggest nincompoops to ever grace Hogwarts.

"So," said James curiously, "What do you think of Dearborn?"

Dorcas eyed Marlene though knew she wouldn't need to worry. If she asked Mar to keep it a secret that she knew their new professor then she would honour it.

"He's younger than I imagined," she inquired, shrugging James hands from her shoulders and taking a seat on the lumpy maroon couch in front of the fire, soon joined by James, Dorcas, Peter and Sirius.

"He is," agreed Sirius. "I don't think I recognise him from our Hogwarts years though."

"Maybe he went to a school other than Hogwarts. Could be a Durmstrang student," suggested Peter.

"There wasn't anything about him apart from his age that stood out," stated James before turning to Dorcas. "What do you think Meadowes, you're unusually quiet."

Dorcas' eyes widened slightly alarmed though she was good under pressure and let out a hearty chuckle, "I was a bit pre-occupied but he was pretty fit," she answered with a quick glance over at Marlene to encourage her to change the subject, though Marlene didn't need to as a strange sound was being emitted form the top of the boys stairwell.

"Do you hear that noise?" questioned Marlene curiously. She turned in her chair with her eyebrows furrowed trying to identify it. It didn't take long for her to put it together. A piercing cry of, "Just a little bit" followed by a shriek of "RESPECT" could be heard descending the staircase.

"Oh no…" moaned Dorcas covering her face with her hands. In true Prewett fashion, committing to their tradition, Fabian and Gideon descended from the stairwell in nothing but their underwear.

"We took it upon ourselves to learn all the words just for you Meadowes!" cried Fabian before beginning to serenade the First Year's. Remus and Lily, who had been checking on them to see if they needed anything, decided it was a lost cause to stop them and instead joined their friends on the couch.

"I have no association with them!" argued Dorcas, embarrassed though incredibly amused and trying to balance a laughing Marlene from falling off the couch from laughter.

Although they had seen it every year since their First, the entertainment never failed to cause the Marauders to cackle with laughter until there were tears in their eyes. This wasn't upheld for long however as once they had passed the first verse, Gideon and Fabian pointed their wands at the pants of the boys, which disappeared as soon as the wands were turned on them, leaving them in their underwear.

"Up you get boys! We need to train you to continue our legacy after graduate," cried Gideon who was standing on the coffee table and had somehow acquired a Hufflepuff scarf and wrapped it around his head. Without a moment of hesitation, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped from the couch and spread out across the Common Room to join in on the serenading of the confused First Years.

"Only in Gryffindor," laughed Lily before heading up the stairwell with Marlene and Dorcas, to prepare themselves for that nights adventure in the Forbidden Forest which lay ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Yew it's been a while and school is kicking my arse :') As always feedback would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you like and don't like and what you do and don't want to see more of. Stay tuned for some adventures in the forest. You guys should follow me and shoot me a message on tumblr ( .com) where I make some funky edits and gif sets for this fic if you check the 'wngti' tag. _Follow/favourite/review_ for a quicker update! Reviews make me so happy to read so and motivate me so please share the love x**


End file.
